Clean
by nympsycho
Summary: Nux and Capable are living in the hightower after Furiosa becomes the official leader of the Citadel. A fluffy, sexy, h/c, fix-em-up fic where Nux and Capable discover the delights of showering together. Finally stripped of his war paint, Nux has to discover who he really is, and Capable thankfully comforts him throughout. Some dark scenes, some sex starting ch. 6, mostly ch. 7 :)
1. A Bubbly Beginning

**Hello! So I saw Mad Max: Fury Road yesterday and knew that I had to write some sexy fluff of my favorite pale cinnamon roll and his red haired babe. Some notes:**

 **Remedy is an OC: she is part of the top hierarchy, she fixes stuff.**

 **This is all assuming that Nux doesn't die, and he flies away to victory with the rest of them and ends up living in the hightower :) (I call it the hightower because I'm not sure if there's an actual name of the place within the Citadel where Joe used to live. Correct me if there is).**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Actualpuppyedwardscissorhands :)**

"So... you use that water to clean off? Just like that?" Nux watched in amazement at the clean water cascading down into the tub from the metallic shower head. When the Citadel had found it, it was a rusted relic, unable to function; after some fixing up by Remedy it was good to go. Nux found the shiny shower head amusing, its chrome-like exterior enticing. Water, the sacred bond that connected the previously feuding territories, was simply "warming up" as it spluttered down to the ceramic tub.

Nux and the rest of the War Boys didn't bathe often, and when they did, it was just a quick wipe down with a shared rag. The water needed to be preserved for Immortan Joe, they repeated to themselves as they would "clean" the most important parts and get on with it.

Capable giggled, inhaling deeply as she laid her hand gingerly on Nux's lower back. He straightened up like she was a hot engine he touched too quickly. She slid her hand across the grime of his scarred skin to wrap around his waist. She was always so warm, so soft, so gingerly. Nux melted his torso into her embrace.

"Yes, it's called a shower. Back when water was plentiful, you'd just hop in for fifteen or twenty minutes, lather up, wash your hair..." Capable trailed off. She hadn't been outside to witness it, but the way Furiosa had described the little pleasures of advanced society, she'd also gained a sort of nostalgia for them. Even in the Vault with the other wives, bathing was always done by bath, with a rag. There was plenty of water to go around, but she supposed Joe would be one to reserve water for plants or for himself.

Nux walked towards the shower, the bathroom beginning to steam. He reached out, the droplets of water bouncing off his skin. The white paint and oil from the countless engines he'd worked on didn't budge, even as he submerged his whole hand in the stream. A giddy smile painted his face, his scars dancing on his face as his eyes scanned the strange area before him. Strange bottles, unmarked and of various colors, lined the walls of the shower on shelves of various heights, the glass and plastic beginning to fog in the heat of the water. He removed his hand, rubbing it; the white powder smeared onto his fingers.

"You go first," Nux insisted. Capable was obviously downtrodden, her hair greasy and knotted, her skin sweaty and sticky with the heavy breathing of the other wives throughout their ordeal. Her face red from the sand and emotion she had just now rationalized as being over. Being in the Citadel highroom bathing area was something neither of them had ever expected, and now they had full reign of the remaining water after each citizen of the Citadel was administered enough for a week. She smiled at him, grateful for his hidden kindness that he embraced when around her.

Nux was surprised when she leaned in for a kiss, not quite placing her lips on his, leaving him the option to refuse. She was never one to impose. They had kissed before, after going up into the hightower. It was such a magical moment, Nux remembered it fondly as he placed his own lips against hers tentatively. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss, both of them closing their eyes. Nux wasn't sure if the uncomfortable heat boiling inside of him was from Capable or from the increasing temperature of the water, but when the kiss broke and she smiled, Nux didn't really care.

He offered her privacy, closing the bathroom door behind him, the soft click confirming his choice. His body felt cooler, the heat of both the shower and Capable now behind him. He regretted slightly allowing her to go first, finally feeling the intense grime that accumulated from the days of battle. He was alone, so he pressed his ear against the wooden door, listening to the constant plopping of the water turn more sporadic; she had stripped and stepped inside.

The thought excited Nux. He grinned like a child, feeling the same heat that overtook him moments ago rush through his body. Capable did things to him that he'd never experienced before. She showed him true comfort, compassion... softness. She was always so soft, so warm. Unlike him. He was rough, stained with oil and bitterness. His chronic pain plagued him, Larry and Barry a constant reminder of what had to come. The negative thoughts that often followed him were whisked away when he heard a pleasant humming exude from the shower; Capable had begun to sing.

He couldn't understand her words, but they were melodic and beautiful. He closed his eyes and leaned into the door, resting his palm next to his face. She sang quietly but strongly, she knew this song from heart. It was emotional, he knew. He sighed, wishing to be in there with her, to hear her better. He didn't want to hear the loud flopping of the water every so often, he wanted to hear her voice, as clear and clean as her skin.

Suddenly, the water stopped. So did the singing. Nux opened his eyes. Where was he supposed to be again? He scrambled against the door, pushing himself from it. She wouldn't be pleased to know he had just spent twenty minutes pressed against the door wishing to see her. He scuttled down the long hallway, finding an empty room, and stood in it.

Capable emerged from the bathroom, her hair worn up in a towel on top of her head. She wrapped another towel around her, soft and fresh. She felt remarkably better now that he had cleaned off. The soft scent of bubbles long gone lingered on her skin; she had been pleasantly surprised at the wonderful scents found within the bottles. She looked around, stepping carefully on the cold floor.

"Nux?" She called out. Nux heard her from the room he currently hid in, but didn't dare move. He had wanted to see her so badly before, but now that she was actually there, practically undressed, his shyness overtook him. He held his breath.

Capable figured Nux had returned to their comrades to eat some more. She admitted to herself that she wished she had eaten some more, she was feeling peckish.

She sighed and whipped the towel off her head, drying off her long, red locks. The foyer outside the bathroom would be inhabited for a while, the others were enjoying their dinner that they rightfully deserved. She had finished early, eager to shower. Nux had followed her, a devoted partner almost resembling an obedient puppy.

Soon after, she removed the towel covering her body. She dried off her legs, long strokes that revealed the soft, freshly shaved skin she had missed so much.

Nux heard her breathing, and the movement of fabric against her skin. He longed to see it, but wondered if she would feel violated from it. Overcoming his anxiety, Nux peered out from behind the door frame, barely his eyes visible from where Capable currently stood.

He shot back when he realized that Capable was naked, bent over drying her legs with a towel. He had seen her breasts, her arms... he stumbled backwards and into a couch, his back pressed against the elegant backboard. The couch shifted her the sudden force, sending a loud screech through the foyer. It reverberated between the walls, the chairs, and eventually into Capable's ears.


	2. No Longer

**Hey! Thanks for all the support on my first chapter, I decided to continue with this story. I hope ya'll like it. I'm planning on updating once a day so keep an eye out if you're interested!**

 **I realize I have a unique perspective on Nux... I see him more as just a super innocent, previously misled kid with no real emotional experience yet. I understand if this isn't super canon, but hey, if this was canon he wouldn't even be in the hightower :,(**

 **Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands :)**

Nux cursed himself, standing up straight and rushing away from the door frame. Was there another way out? Nope, only the door leading back out to Capable. He scuttled around the room, silently kicking himself, the negative thoughts catching back up to him again. Oh no, she definitely heard that, there's no way she-

"Nux?" Capable peeped from the door way. Nux froze, his back to her, gripping an end table and not really knowing what to do.

"Nux, what are you doing in here? This is a study..." she approached him. Nux could hear her moving closer, but stayed equally as frozen.

"Capable..." he stuttered, finally blinking and forming words in his head, "I'm... I'm sorry... I..."

"Nux," Capable touched the middle of his back gingerly. He jumped, he hadn't realized she'd been so close. "What are you sorry for?"

She gripped his arm and began to tug on it, prompting him to turn around. He slowly faced her, his eyes darting around the room to avoid looking at her towel-covered body. His lack of experience was truly showing, endearing as it was. He saw an impressive array of colorful boxes, lining the walls on shelves. He didn't have the capacity to consider what they were for.

"I... um, I..." Nux stuttered, turning his head away. She gripped his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. He was always amazed at her beauty, now refreshed and clean from the shower. He hadn't seen her so relaxed before. She looked at him with loving eyes, a small smile comforting him as he tried to formulate his words. She was always so soft, so warm.

"It's your turn in the shower," Capable removed her hands from his face to place them on his chest. He resented how she had dirtied her hands just by touching him. His scars felt rough under her fingers.

He nodded hurriedly, his ability to move returning. He stepped past Capable and outside the room, not sure if he wanted to continue being around her at the moment. He felt a myriad of emotions, most of which he hadn't felt before. He saw her naked, he didn't think she'd just be... naked. Why?  
Was she mad at him? Does she even know what's going on? Endless thoughts rushed through his head, relentless.

She smiled as she watched him go, musing about how he had blushed and how it was visible under the white powder. She didn't know why he had hid in this room, but she knew it was not a perverted or nefarious reason. Capable knew for sure though what he had seen, accident or not; the thought ignited a flame inside her.

If he saw her naked, she was going to see him naked.

She began to follow him outside the room, although he was now in the bathroom.

He was fumbling with the faucet when she turned the corner into the bathroom. He eventually figured out how to turn the water on, but was shocked to find it was cold. He huffed.

She reached around from behind him to turn the dial, warming the water. Nux smiled appreciatively, turning to see her. "Thank you," he scratched out, still obviously phased from seeing her before. She smiled, noticing the scars on his lips twist with the movement. She stepped back to close the door behind her.

Nux, already questioning why she had closed the door in addition to the previous situation, had no time to react when Capable dropped her towel. He froze with his hand on the glass shower door, witnessing her curvaceous body with nowhere to go. He followed the curves of her body from her red hair to her plump breasts, taking in the sight of her belly button and the hair just below it. Her prominent collarbones and a delicate neck, so much in need of a kiss. Her legs were long and thick, a sign of her recovery in the hightower- they looked so soft... so warm... He swore he could feel the warmth from between her legs, the true testament to nourishment, compassion, and nurturing- everything he felt from Capable in a radiating, welcoming, warmth.

She approached him, and before he could formulate his reaction, she embraced him. She felt his heart pounding through his bare chest into hers, his body boiling and trembling. She smelled so good, an unfamiliar smell but very pleasant. His breathing was uneven, the uncomfortable heat returning to his gut. This time, it traveled downward, bubbling in his groin, his throat closing in response. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, feeling her fresh skin so smooth against his. Her chin rested on his chest, her mouth placing small kisses on his collarbone and the strained muscles of his neck. He relaxed as she began to stroke his back, smooth strokes that eased the tightness in his muscles. Another tightness was rising, one that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Capable broke their embrace after the water had gotten warm enough. Her chest and torso was covered in Nux's white grime. He looked at her for a reaction, but she just smiled.

"Looks like we both need to shower now, huh?" She looped her fingers on the buckled loops of Nux's pants.

"I... look, um..." Nux stuttered when she began to unbutton and remove his pants, sandy and sweaty. He realized that this had been her plan all along. He was amused by her tenacity but also intimated by her awesome beauty.

"What, do War Boys usually bathe with pants on?" she snared.

War Boy. That is who he is. All this time, he was a War Boy. From birth, 'till death, to Valhalla.

At least, he was.

Remnants of his past life caught up to him. Slit, his childhood friends... they were all gone, and if they weren't, he was dead to them. He mourned the loss of his bonds, trading them for the incredible bond with Capable and her colleagues.

It was a relief to remove the baggy, dirty pants, but when they hit the floor, he realized he was embarrassingly exposed. Yet, next to an equally nude Capable, he felt unusually comfortable.

His erection didn't cease, especially now that it was unrestrained. Capable sized him up, running her hands down his sides. He reached up to grab her upper arms, gently caressing her and feeling the soft strength in her muscular arms. Her warmth was so close to him now, he could feel it pressing against his cock. It was so enticing, he yearned for it, though he wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do with it if he actually had the chance. The softness of her hair against his cock was such a foreign experience; he had felt the velvet of her skin and hair many times, but never on a place so sensitive. He wanted to hug her again, the coolness on his chest now unbearable as his desire for her unfurled like a desert cactus blossom. She felt the same, yet knew she had to be careful with a boy like Nux; too much stimulation and he would be off-put. She wondered if Nux had ever masturbated, if the War Boys ever did, knowing that chastity held a very... sacred place in Joe's cultish following. She saw his true skin color through the patches of unpainted skin down there, a pale peach. She made no movement to touch his cock, not wanting to be so intimate so soon. Nux noticed her staring; he was self conscious for only a moment before she spoke.

"Beautiful."

He had never been called "beautiful" before.

It confused him. Beautiful? What was beautiful about him, compared to Capable? What did she see so beautiful in him? His piercing blue eyes, pupils wide and brows furrowed, begged for more explanation from Capable, yet she gave nothing more.

She jumped into the shower, the warm stream just as welcoming as before. She held her hand out for Nux to join her. He was confused, tentative, but opening up to the idea and grabbed her hand, following her in. And so began the draining of the War Boy.


	3. Careful

**Sorry for the super long chapter compared to the others, I wanted to finish up the shower scene with lots of bedtime cuddles :3 Thank you for reading. This is so fluffy I don't know what to do with myself.**

 **Find me on Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands**

The warm stream of water felt amazing. It was so hot, but not like the unrelenting, painful heat of the desert. It puttered against his skin, leaving tingling pleasure wherever it went. It battered against his chest, having no effect on the white paint that marked his scars there. He sighed, closing his eyes and welcomed the stream against his face, running into his mouth. He understood the allure to these "showers", it was relaxing: the steam, the hot water... and Capable.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, a soft sponge in one of her hands. She pressed her body into the curve of Nux's lower back, warming him there and nurturing his skin."Let's get you cleaned up," she mused, already considering which bottle he would like.

Nux stepped out from the stream to turn towards Capable, who was pouring a green gel onto the sponge. He felt the water pummel his back, preferring Capable to the water but it was pleasurable nonetheless.

"What is that?" Nux questioned.

"You know, I'm not sure, some kind of soap..." Capable capped the glass bottle with a cork, "but it smells good, doesn't it?"

Capable held the sponge up to him, and he did admit it smelled good. He wasn't sure of what it smelled, but it was earthy, a desert flower in the wind. It smelled like the steam that had exuded from Capable's flower. It smelled like her skin, pressed against him and enticing him. She had used the same one.

"Maybe another time we can try all of these bottles. Maybe label them," Capable placed the bottle back in its previous position.

She motioned for him to turn around, and he did. The gel was cold against his back only for a moment before Capable swiped the sponge along his back, the white paint now washing away easily. She was pleased, his skin now a reddened, pale cream. She continued in little circles up to his neck, the back of his arms, and his lower back. She was so gentle, like a mother with a child, yet thorough enough to be a true nurturer. He was perfectly capable of washing the rest of his body, but a part of him wished he wasn't.

She seemed to pick up on his desires and continued downwards with the sponge. She cleaned his buttocks and his legs, Nux appreciating the softness of the sponge on the sensitive areas between his thighs. His erection had subsided when first introduced to the shower, his body averted by the relaxation of it all, but as Capable glided the sponge over his inner thighs, it twitched in excitement. She noticed, and was amused again by the youthful energy Nux had. Even after everything they'd been through, he was still a man, and he was still pulsing with the adrenaline and hormones of a young man.

Nux turned towards Capable once again, taking the sponge from her. She smiled, watching him scrub the white residue from his chest, his scars, his belly button, and from Larry and Barry.

The euphoria she had been feeling was salted at the sight of his tumors. She had to remember that Nux was indeed terminally ill... at least until she found what treatment he really needed. She decided to ignore it for now, noticing the semi-hard erection Nux ran the sponge over. The water that drifted from his body and down the drain a distinct muddy grey, the result of his grease and white war paint. Now stripped of his war paint, he looked down at himself. He was overwhelmed, it had been so long since he'd seen the pinkness of his skin. The removal of the War Boy white... he really was no longer a War Body.

No longer a War Boy.

The reality struck him heavily then, he had given up everything he knew since was was a young boy. The religion, the admiration... it was all washed down the drain.

He grabbed a random bottle and uncorked it. With Capable watching in amazement, he dripped red gel into his palm, and rubbed it into his face vigorously. He began to cry, unbeknownst to Capable, washing away his skull war paint, washing away the white from his head and his face. This would normally be a shameful discharge from the cause, never to go to Valhalla, only to misery. He would have had his war paint stripped with wire brushes, a final "salutation" as you are exiled from Joe's grace. Only now, he removed his war paint with a sense of pride. He shoved his face into the stream, visibly crying now with heaving shoulders. Capable gripped his sides, stroking them with her thumb. He felt a very strange mix of pride, pleasure, happiness... and also deep regret, and pain.

"What if this is a mistake?" Nux choked out, opening his eyes as he turned his back to the stream, "What if this is not what I'm meant to be?"

Capable smiled and cupped his face, feeling the shudders of his cries throughout his body. His face without the paint was beautiful, boyish. Even in grief he maintained the purity and innocence she saw as he lay under the cover on the War Machine when she had first found him. He had everything taken from him, just like she had. She remembered these thoughts herself, when she was crammed at the bottom cabin of the war machine.

"Shhh," she comforted, reaching behind his head to grip his head. It was clean and wet, pink and full of life. He felt comforted by the pressure of her soft hand, the shudders relenting. It held a powerful pressure, pressing into the branding of the Citadel on the back of his neck, one they all carried.

"Your destiny may not be for Valhalla. But you are meant to be here, with me. With us."

He looked deep into her eyes, her thick, wet, red hair framing her face. He admired her and her compassion, how she made him feel human again despite the animalistic nature he had adopted before.

Capable embraced him, stroking his back and his neck. He hugged her back tightly, the grime she had accumulated on her torso long gone. He felt so safe here, in the warmth of the water and the softness of Capable. He had been stripped of his war paint, stripped of his identity... but he had adopted a new one.

Capable kissed his neck, sending a shiver down Nux's spine to his groin. He cursed his boyish tendencies, he wasn't sure if the kiss was meant to excite him like that.

"Let's get out now," Capable adorned her words with sporadic kisses on his neck and his collarbone, gingerly touching his hip bones and the bit of hair found near there, "Furiosa said she had a room reserved for _us_ to stay in."

"Us." The word lingered in Nux's mind. They were together, weren't they? He had a companion, someone so intelligent and amazing as Capable. Were they going to sleep in the same bed? Listen to the same rain drops as they pattered the window during the very rare rain storm?

How long was it going to be like this? How long would it be before he woke her up with a night fever, sweating and cursing? How long would it be until the pain he lived with was too much to bear, making him sick in the middle of the night? How long could he wake up to her face, happy and pure as she is now, and not jaded with the reality of their experience?

Capable turned the water off, and helped Nux dry off. It was still strange to see him his natural color, his scars more pink than white now. His lanky musculature had complemented the paleness well, and now, it completes Nux in a way Capable isn't really sure how.

Oh no.

When they emerged, they were greeted by a very exhausted Furiosa, waiting in the foyer on a lounge chair. She had been cleaned as well, still suffering from obvious bruises and a swelled eye. She was recovering well, though. Nux realized it was the only time he had seen her without her protective outfit and robotic arm- she wore canvas pants and a comfortable tank top, now. She was a very strong woman, yet surprisingly feminine. He suddenly felt very embarrassed; it was obvious what had transpired, but he didn't know just how far Furiosa assumed their ministrations went.

Furiosa knew to keep their business, their business. Asking no questions, she showed them their room, a bedroom with an excellent view over the budding greenhouse that was started from the seeds bestowed upon them from the Mother. They were growing well in the desert heat, the seeds grown from them harvested and saved. The Dag looked after them well, watering them and making sure they had everything they needed.

They were left pajamas, clean cloth that cooled Nux and Capable's hot skin. The bed was large, larger than any bed Nux had seen before in his life.

They were going to live here, in the hightower of the Citadel, as comrades to the new ruler Furiosa. He wasn't sure how to accept that reality. He did know, though, that he was exhausted.

"I, um... the bed is big enough for both of us, I guess. But if you're not comfortable with that, or if you don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by um, well... I totally understand if-" Nux began rambling, not quite looking at Capable but at any other place than the bed.

Capable sat on the bed next to a standing Nux, still talking and considering other options. It was obvious he wanted to sleep in the bed, it looked very luxurious. She gripped his forearms and pulled him to her, forcing him to collapse on top of her, earning a loud "oof" from Nux. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his lower back. He held himself up on his hands, arching over her and smiling. Was her red hair splayed around her face a true vision of the Sun Joe had supposedly touched?

"I'd rather sleep in the bunker than sleep alone tonight," she reached up to touch his face, appreciating his dilated pupils and sweet smile. He leaned into her touch with heavy lids, then moved down to his forearms, nestling his face into the side of her neck. He breathed in her warm radiation, sending little kisses along her jaw line. Capable turned her head to meet Nux's lips, already welcoming and inviting. Their kiss deepened, Nux thrusting his hips slowly into Capable's widened hips. Through the thin fabric of their pajamas, he very prominently felt her hotness on his straining cock. She ground her hips up into him, deepening their kiss and getting Nux sufficiently hard. She had already been so wet for him, so ready for him. She reminded herself again to take this slow, Nux needed to be protected from his instincts.

They moved farther up onto the bed, Capable's head resting on a luxurious pillow. Nux enjoyed feeling her so close to him, but was growing agitated at the cloth between them. He wanted to feel her skin and her soft hair again. He reached down to remove his own pants, but was stopped by Capable's hand.

"I know what you want. I want it too. I need it just as much as you do right now. But we need to be careful," she warned calmly. Nux moved his hand back up to capture hers.

"Careful of what?" Nux chuckled, continuing on to place small kisses on her cheeks and her nose.

"Of what you don't yet know" Capable was suddenly very serious. Nux knew she was alluding to his lack of sexual knowledge. Embarrassed, he realized she was right. He wanted to rush. But he didn't know what else there was to sex, other than breeding.

"We can try more when we are more rested. I will show you everything, but we need to go slowly. I'm afraid you will be overwhelmed."

"I'm overwhelmed right now..." Nux grinned, "Overwhelmed by you."

"I know that," Capable grinned, the thought of her being the only woman he has seen naked pleasing her. For her, sex had been just breeding, emotionless, scary... it was a dark time. With Nux, she had to do her own exploring. Have the type of sex she always dreamed of, not the disgusting reality that was her "husband".

They had plenty of time.

"We should wait for another day. I am so exhausted," Capable moaned into Nux's pale neck, her hot breath enticing him even more.

"That sounds nice," Nux agreed, climbing off of her. His erection was beginning to subside, the thought of sex now distant and instead replaced by Capable rubbing his shoulders and back.

"How about a massage instead?" She climbed on top of him while he lay on his stomach.

"A what?" he puzzled.

"It helps your muscles relax. I'll show you."

Nux reveled in the deep pleasure he felt as Capable rubbed his back with forceful fingers, every so often eliciting a deep moan of appreciation from Nux when she passed a particularly sore spot. A massage, huh? He wished for all of this all the time, to never end. More massages. More showers. More green stuff. Water. Food. Nourishment. Sweet smelling gels.

Nux was close to slumber when she dismounted, reassuring him that she needed nothing else tonight but a pillow and to sleep. Gratuitous thanks and praise flowing seemingly endlessly, to Capable's slight amusement. After they quieted down, the deep darkness of the night had its full effect on the couple and nearly forced sleep.

As the sun settled behind the desert horizon, Nux watched Capable nestle beside him and sigh deeply. She was always so soft, so warm. The temperature drops considerably in the darkness in the desert, and both Nux and Capable appreciated sleeping somewhere other than the cabin of the War Machine. The blankets were lush, the bed soft. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and in that moment, she had fallen asleep curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smelling the cleanness of her hair as he buried his nose into it, and feeling the soft femininity of her skin.

Was this Valhalla? She said this was his destiny... his rightful place. This has to be some sort of Heaven, he mused to himself, smiling with heavy eyelids. He let the full weight of his head rest into the pillow, and let himself drift into peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 **Did I cockblock ya'll too hard? :)**


	4. Bitter Reminder

**Hey bbs so just a fair warning this is a darker chapter with some references that might make people uncomfortable. Needles in particular. So just be cautious, I don't want to spoil but please forgive me 3:**

 **I also introduced my OC Remedy. She's a fier-upper/doctor person. Before living in the hightower she helped heal the deformed lesser people of the Citadel :) Also Furiosa in this chapter whee.**

 **Also fair warning I have no medical knowledge and this is all just a story, so don't yell at me for the medical stuff X).**

 **Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands**

Nux woke almost with a start. Had he not had any night fevers? Had he not gotten sick? No writhing, no crying, screaming? He was afraid he had just forgotten, and he'd look down to find Capable gone, too tired and found another place to sleep.

But there she was, pressed against his chest as she was the night before. His eyes adjusted to the rose-gold sun flowing into the room from the mid-morning sun- they had slept late. Nux felt Capable breathing, his arm laid across her rising and falling chest. He was almost surprised to be waking up at all to anything other than his dreary bunks of his previous life. This wasn't a dream after all.

Ah.

He felt the familiar tight stinging of Larry and Barry dig into his neck. His eyes shut closed, clenching his jaw to preserve his ability to breathe. He had experienced this before, he could handle it. He desperately tried to remain still as his windpipe gradually began to close, either because of the pain or other tumors encroaching it. His breathing became ragged, though, despite his greatest attempts to calm himself. He felt Capable stir and immediately hated himself, his condition. Then, as a sudden jolt of pain thrust itself down the length of his body, he knew this was not something he had dealt with before.

"Nux...?" her groggy voice pierced the now constant painful groaning that Nux emitted. She pulled herself away from him, turning to him, seeing that he was obviously in pain, and panicked.

"Nux! Nux, what hurts?" the sudden emergency slapped away the sleep from her, sending adrenaline through her veins. She placed her hand on top of Nux's head as he rolled over onto his back. He felt hot.

His hands shot up to his neck, unable to speak but trying to send out words through breathy mouthings. She was scared, he writhed beneath her, gripping the sheets, and now reaching for his head.

He grabbed her hand, almost too hard, and slammed it next to him, screaming now.

"Furiosa! Furiosa! Anyone!" Capable began to cry out, her voice breaking with the increasing panic, "Anyone! Please! Come here, please!"

She was crying now, causing Nux to open his tightly closed eyes. No, no, no, no... please don't cry, he thought. He reached up with the hand that was clenching the sheets next to him, shaking heavily but still cupping Capable's face. He should have warned her. He should have told her to run away, to sleep alone... he made it thought the night by some miracle, but there was no telling when this was going to happen again. There was nothing anyone could do, he'd just have to wait it out. Furiosa knows that.

Yet Furiosa bolted through the door, a black bag with her. She approached the both of them, throwing the black bag on the bed. Capable left Nux's side on the bed, his eyes following her, begging to not leave his sight. She stood on the side of the bed with Furiosa towering over him.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Furiosa remarked as she dug into the black bag. Sorry?

"What are you going to do?" Capable sputtered, her eyes darting from Furiosa's hand, to Nux's eyes. She held his hand, even though he squeezed it too hard.

"Let go of his hand, Capable," Furiosa stared only at Nux, who stared at Capable.

She reluctantly let go, met with an anguished groan from Nux.

Furiosa pulled out a thick rope, pulling it into Nux's mouth and securing it behind his head.

"Furiosa... please... what are you-"

She drew out a large needle from the bag. Nux's panicked scream was muffled into the rope at the sight of the needle. Capable looked away, shutting her eyes at the piercing screech that Nux cried out as the needle was plunged deep into his chest.

Then he was quiet.

Capable kept her eyes closed, whimpering, crying, holding her hands over her ears. Furiosa slid off the bed and approached her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright now. He's going to be fine. Just let him rest," Furiosa spoke with the certainty of a confident mother talking to a sick child. Capable turned around, only to be embraced by Furiosa. She noticed it was an attempt to avert her gaze from Nux.

"Why won't you let me see him?" Capable shook into Furiosa's strong arm, the lack of a second having no impact on her comfort.

"You won't want to see him like that. Wait until the medication has done its work. I know how it is, but trust me, he is going to be fine. It looks gruesome but inside he is at peace."

"At... peace...?" Capable trembled. Did Furiosa...?

"He's perfectly fine, as I said. I wouldn't hurt him."

"What happened to him?"

"The tumors he has grow at an exponential rate, there's no way of telling where or when. The only way you can stop any aggravating growths is a pretty heavy dose of muscle relaxants."

"So... he can breathe now?"

"Yes, each dose buys him a little more time. But they're hard to come by. The injections, that is. But now that we have access to better medicine, we can start to work on a better option for him."

"Furiosa... did he... did he almost... die?" she broke the embrace to look at Furiosa.

"It's possible. His windpipe was closing, he couldn't breathe very well. It's a bad sign."

Capable looked down to the ground. Everything had been so perfect. Everything had been so clean, so soothing and relaxing, so warm. The sun puttered in through the window, a pleasant thing if her love hadn't just almost died next to her.

"He's known for a while that he doesn't have much time left, not unless there's a miracle," Furiosa gingerly stated. It was the truth. He wanted to go out on the Fury Road, not writhing on a bed as his windpipe closes.

Capable began to cry again, the reality setting in. Larry and Barry weren't just "mates", they were life threatening tumors, they would kill him some day. She cursed the universe in that second. Someone like Nux didn't deserve to die like this, he didn't deserve this pain.

"Come with me, we'll get some breakfast for you," Furiosa guided Capable with her hand, away from Nux.

"What about him?"

"I'll call upon Remedy and explain the situation. She knows more about medicine than I ever will. Just... don't look at him, please. I know you want to. But don't. He wouldn't want you to see."

Capable nodded. The pair started towards the door, Capable's head nestled into Furiosa's chest to save her the sight of her apparently gruesome love.

Furiosa brought her down to the kitchen, not stocked with much yet but Toast had been working diligently to change that. Furiosa left for a moment, presumably to find Remedy, and Capable sat at the table. Toast knew that something was wrong, leaving her station at the cutting board and sitting beside her to console her.

Remedy entered the room, thanking Furiosa and preparing for the worst. From what she'd already known about Nux, he was a wreck. It was strange to see a War Boy so reformed as it is, nevertheless a sick one.

Nux foamed at the mouth, staring at nothing, making no noise but a clear breath at every exhale. Good. Remedy reached into the black bag Furiosa left and dressed a rag with disinfectant. She wiped his mouth and removed the rope, discarding it. The needle needed to be removed from his chest. With Nux in the state he's in, it was no problem and there were no adverse effects. She tutted into his forehead, what a shame it was to see a young man like this. She cursed the toxicity of the environment, taking innocent lives again.

She cleaned the rest of him up, and tucked him in. He'd just need time to come to.

In the meantime, she perched a chair at the side of his bed, and watched him. She watched his chest rising and falling, she watched his eyes eventually flutter close, she watched the peace he found after that ordeal.

Then she saw the black bag.

She had an idea. It was a crazy idea, but it would be a great one if she could pull it off. She herself would need time. Grinning slightly, she reached over him and grabbed the black bag, whisking it on top of her lap.

She had plenty of time.


	5. Awakening

**Hello! Thanks for reading. Now is time for fluffy goodness once more. NSFW next chapter bbs :) I'm loving writing my sweet cinnamon roll Nux out like this, it's lots of fun! Thanks for the support. 3**

 **Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands**

His eyes fluttered open, but he could not see. He could feel, but he wasn't sure what. Constricting, tight, whatever it was, he didn't like it.

He blinked a few more times, his eyes not catching anything. Had he gone blind? What was happening?

"Cap... cap... capable... capable...?" He called out softly, yet with all his strength, into the constricting darkness before him.

"Nux? Nux!" He felt her hand, he knew her hand, her voice, her smell, everything. He smiled and laughed, pained, but with force. She immediately cupped his face with her hands, kissing his forehead and nose, eventually landing on his lips. He reciprocated, trying to reach up but found his movement was restricted. He began to panic under her lips, and she released.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't see... I can't see..." he mumbled out, trying to move his legs and could not. He didn't want to think of his life being blind. He could never see his beautiful Capable ever again. He'd have to hear her, hear her comforting voice... like her singing in the shower. But he'd never see her fiery red hair, her maternal eyes. He breathed heavily, his boyish tone turning more strained by the minute due to his injuries.

She kissed his forehead and pulled up the blankets that were tucked neatly under him. Suddenly he could breathe, he could move, and with that, he reached over to Capable, feeling for her face.

"Capable... I can't... what..." he closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping there would be some-

Then someone turned on the light.

Vision flooded him, it burned. He closed his eyes again, unable to bear the sudden light.

"Well look who's awake," Remedy's voice welcomed.

"Yes, he just woke up minutes ago, right before your hourly check," Capable practically giggled out. Nux began to crack his eyes open again, testing to see how much light he tolerated. Not much, but enough to see her face. He grinned, her face, her beautiful face...

Despite the strange woman in the room, he picked himself up and hurled his body over to Capable, passionately kissing her, touching all that he could for now. She hugged him tightly, knowing she had to give way for Remedy soon. It was Nux who broke the kiss, though, still breathing heavy and thankful that he could support his own weight. Capable giggled, what an impulsive man he was. He shifted off of her, his gaze following the woman that walked across the room towards them.

"What happened?" Nux asked the woman hurriedly. He spoke with the same rasp that marked his previous life.

"Your cancer is spreading exponentially. You most likely have more tumors than you've ever had, inside of you. I'm afraid that the last attack lets us know that they're growing around your organs, your vital parts. It wasn't your windpipe that was closing... your bronchi were. Soon, your lungs may begin to fail," the woman was straight-forward, calm, collected, yet emotional. She sat on the chair next to Nux, never looking away from his gaze.

"...My lungs are going to fail...?" He sputtered, "But... what about the... I..." he trailed off.

Capable had already heard the news. She looked down, emotion washing over her once again. She'd already cried enough, curled next to Nux's near-lifeless body on the bed next to her. She was out of tears to shed.

"But," the woman smiled slightly, "I have a plan. It's not the most guaranteed plan, but it could work if I do my absolute best, which I will."

Capable had not heard this before. She looked at Remedy quizzically, matching Nux's gaze.

"While you were resting, I took some samples of your visible tumors. We don't know much about the horrible disfigurements caused by the radiation yet, but from what I could see, your tumors might be treatable."

"Treatable?" Capable gawked, "He could live a normal life?"

"Possibly. The treatment will take some time to construct, to perfect. We'd use some pretty archaic technology, but it's all we have. And even if we do, the treatment may be extremely painful. But yes, he could live a normal life span."

Capable and Nux caught each others eyes, both hopeful and smiley.

"How much time do you need?" Nux inquired.

"I don't know. I'm all alone in this. I'd have to construct a type of machine that hasn't existed for a long time. And we'll need some blood donations, not hard to find," she stood from the chair, happy to see that Nux was adjusting well, talking, and moving. She wouldn't have to check on him any longer.

"Just need to get Blood Bag back," Nux joked to Capable, who smiled at the memory.

"I will do my best, like I have been doing. I'll try to find some help. Just... bear with me. Enjoy what you have," she closed the door behind her. She never gave off a friendly vibe, she wasn't cold but she wasn't warm like Capable, not even close.

Nux grinned like the young man he was, practically jumping on the bed. "A treatment! I've never even had a chance at a treatment!" he gripped Capable's upper arms, who was equally hopeful.

"For now, we should relax. You're probably hungry," Capable leaned over the side of the bed as she spoke.

"Why? How long have I been asleep?" Nux calmed down a bit, his anticipation still there.

"About three days," Capable recalled, going by how many nights she had spent with no warm cuddles to soothe her to sleep.

Nux gawked. Three days?

"Capable..." he reached out to her, placing a hand on her bare leg. She wore shorts now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have warned you, or something. I should have just gone to a different room... You don't have to deal with what I have to."

Capable widened her eyes at his words, bending back up from the side of the bed to meet Nux's gaze. She leaned her forehead against his, touching noses and sharing warm breath. "I was so scared, Nux. I was so scared I was going to lose you, that I'd never see you smile or laugh or..." she trailed off, feeling her eyes sting.

Nux pulled her close to him. She breathed heavily into his neck, holding him tightly in return.

For three days she had been panicked beside him, wondering how fate could have decided to take a sweet boy like him in this way. For three days she curled up next to him. She knew one day she'd have to accept his death, but she didn't want that day to be after their literal first day in the hightower. She'd wanted to show him so much more, be so much more with him.

Nux stroked her hair, letting both of their bodies slide onto the bed, still entwined. Capable felt his heart beating against her chest, a sensation she greatly appreciated. She counted the beats, strong and forceful against her own. She rubbed his back, calming down the both of them. Nux circled his thumbs on her upper arm, enjoying the always-soft skin there. She still smelled so good, so clean.

A knock on the door interrupted their daze. They snapped their heads up, looking towards the door, and sat up.

"Come in," Capable called.

"I need help," Furiosa called from behind the door.

Capable stood up and opened the door. Furiosa had a cart with two silver domes perched on it. She smiled her appreciation towards Capable, and pulled the cart into the room. Nux smelled food.

"Straight from the chef herself," Furiosa chirped, setting one of the domes on Nux's lap. His mouth watered. It had been so long since he'd eaten other than the crusty breads of the bunks, praising Joe for their "bounty". His first meal in the hightower was the most enjoyable one he'd had in his life.

He lifted the dome to find breads, all sorts of warm assortments. And... something green.

"What is this?" He asked, referring to the small pile of green foliage on his plate.

"Spinach. We found Joe's nursery, with plants and flowers he'd saved for himself," Furiosa answered, sitting on the bed across from Nux. He happily dug in, enjoying this "spinach".

There was a plate for Capable, but she refused it. Furiosa stood, gripped Nux's shoulder and wished him well, then left.

There were sporadic visits from the others, and a final one from Remedy, reassuring them that she was continuing her research.

Capable had left the room and returned with a box, a deep maroon. She lounged on the bed next to him, holding the box and nestling her legs under the blankets. It was sunset now, the desert sun hanging low in the sky.

"What is that?" Nux looked at the red box.

Capable smiled. "It's a book. They tell stories. See?" She opened the cover and flipped through the paged quickly. Nux ran his fingers over the thick layers of the pages, the cloth cover of the book, and Capable's hand.

"I found it in the study. It's some lore, something about the history of the Citadel. It's interesting." She opened it to the first page. The black text was small. "Do you want to read some?"

Nux looked away. "I, um... I can't read very well," he admitted, "reading was never really a thing."

She grinned, motioning for him to come closer to her. He rested his head against her shoulder, her arm wrapped around him and holding his own shoulder. He pulled the blankets up farther. The black text was garbled to him, he could make out some words like "and", and "Immortan Joe", but nothing else.

"I'll read to you, if you'd like" Capable muttered. The vibrations felt good on Nux's face. He wondered what it felt like when she sang.

"That would be nice," Nux smiled. She was always so soft, so warm.

Fed, comfortable, and warm, Nux nestled into the soft blankets, closing his eyes. He tried to follow along in the book, but Capable was a fast reader, easily outside of his understanding. But he did enjoy the story, a rather fictional account of Immortant Joe's reign. It was pleasing to hear her voice, no matter what she was saying, the inflections of the story causing her voice to rise and fall. He drifted to sleep, comforted by the soft vibrations of her voice, and the warm love that radiated from Capable's heart.

Noticing that he was asleep, Capable closed the book and reached over to extinguish the lamp on the nightstand. Bathed in darkness, she carefully slid hers and Nux's body down to rest on the pillows, pulling the bedsheets up. She gave him a final kiss goodnight, praying this night would be as peaceful as it deserved to be.


	6. Much to Learn (NSFW!)

**NSFW here kiddos. Be warned! This chapter and the next are sexy goodness so please be aware if you're sensitive to that. The super NSFW chapters will be labeled in the drop down bar. Again thanks for reading and following and faving and stuff! I'm inspired by the kindness of this small community. Such a creative group, I'm honored to buy your art and read your stories and hopefully contribute something you all like.**

 **Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands**

Three weeks later, Nux was back up, good as new. He hadn't had any attacks similar to the previous, but he did receive a blood transfusion after which helped greatly. Nux was assigned his old title, the mechanic, to help rebuild transport vehicles. He was grateful to have a place, a job, able to help. He did what he was good at, and instead of aiding a Draconian warlord, he aided one of the most respectable and admirable women he'd ever met.

Capable found herself trying to restore the libraries of the hightower, after decades of lack of use, most of the books were either too outdated to use or unreadable. She'd begun implementing a plan to increase literacy among the War Pups and Boys, so she needed new material. Slowly, Nux had increased his reading skill, able to follow along as Capable read if she read slowly. He loved to hear stories of times passed, heroes, and Valhalla.

The Citadel was like a well-oiled machine. Everyone had their place, everyone did what they could to help society operate. Furiosa was dedicated to providing sufficient water to the Wretched, removing the insane use of water for Joe's greenhouse and regulating the water they did have. The War Boys didn't take to Furiosa well at first, but after Nux introduced her fair, compassionate leadership, they complied to her demands. Nux never again repainted himself, even as he worked in the garage among his previous comrades. Everyone knew Nux's place, and they respected him. He would be a filthy traitor worthy of death in any situation other than this.

It would be a long time before society shifted, but with Furiosa's guidance, and the abundance of water, the Wretched and the War Boys were gradually changing. The Citadel would soon reflect the Green Place, rich with life and potential. The Dag worked to try and enrich what soil they had, not much so far, but enough to begin composting.

Everyone was busy, working hard for a common goal, prospering in their niches. There was food growing, greenery flourishing, and trade was increasing. The other settlements had also been shocked, forcefully plunged into new leadership. Their respect for Furiosa had been nonexistent at first, but as she increased water production with the aquifier and more oil was produced, they accepted her rule. She was truly a visionary, not a smoke-in-mirrors "hero" of the Oil and Water Wars. Gone were the days of Aqua-Cola.

Nux arrived back at the hightower, exhausted and fulfilled by his day's work. He sent out dozens of cars, their engines repaired and cleaned. He was greasy and sweaty, his forehead irritated from constantly having sweat whisked off of it. He was a witness to a true vision, a change that mattered. He sacrificed his time to provide for a cause, a reason to live. It was the most satisfying thing he'd ever been a part of.

He stripped down, leaving his boots and pants in a pile outside the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist, ready for the hot water to clean him of his work.

While the water warmed up, he stared at himself in the mirror. His chest, scarred with the sacred V8 engine's likeness, now nearly black with grease and dirt. He never regretted marking his body, it made him who he is today. He was a thing, and now he was more. His tired muscles ached; he wished Capable would give him another massage. He had tried to give one to her but ultimately ended up hurting her more than helping. She appreciated the sentiment.

Capable. He closed his eyes and smiled. He wished she were here to take another shower with him, but she was still with the War Pups until that night. He would have to wait to see her.

He climbed into the shower, breathing in the hot steam he had come to love so much. He hummed in delight, picking out a new bottle. He and Capable had agreed to try one new bottle each time, labeling them after their use with what it smelled like. Most of the scents had no true source that they could identify, so they labeled them things like "Lush Garden". Nux pondered what this blue one would be called as he scrubbed down, relishing the release of the tough grease from his skin.

His thoughts drifted back to Capable. Her soft curves, her breasts... the way they bounced when she laughed, the way her face wrinkled when she smiled so wide. Her trim stomach, toned yet plush, pressing against him as she hugged him. Her legs, long and strong, entwined with his as they lay down to sleep. She was so lovely, so truly feminine, so soft, so warm.

He felt jolts of excited energy course through his veins, resting in his groin where they bounced around inside of him. He sighed, the warm water encouraging his libido to rise, a feeling that had never bestowed him before he met Capable. He smiled into the water, thinking of her, how she felt so close to him, kissing him, the sensitive spots along his collarbone...

He opened his eyes to find his cock hard, coursing with virile energy. He was unsure what to do with it, feeling it bump against his belly button as he toyed with it. He'd never touched it like this before, only to urinate or adjust himself. He was pleased to discover how good it felt, running his hand up and down his length slowly. His head was so sensitive, he noticed, rubbing it slowly in small circles. Each revolution sent tendrils of pleasure up his spine, inspiring him to continue, faster. He wrapped his hand around his cock, still rubbing this head thoroughly. A small moan escaped his lips, muffled by the sounds of the water pattering against the floor of the tub and his skin.

He reached up to put his other hand on the cold tile of the shower wall, keeping balance as he continued to explore his new-found pleasure. What was this? What was he feeling? Why was the pressure of his hand so amazing, exciting him with every circle of his thumb?

He felt an impeding rush, like the hair that stood up on the back of his neck when he knew danger was coming, or when he had to tighten a gasket only so much before it snapped off. He breathed heavily, moaning deeper and shorter with his increasing pressure. He started to move his fist upwards into his head, almost weak-kneed at the sudden jolt of pleasure that the movement had sent up into his gut. He did it again, then back down again, feeling his cock pulsate in response. He did this quicker, wrapping his thumb around now, pumping his cock. He tilted his head up, breathing very heavily now, hitching with each stroke.

He thought of Capable, her soft hand instead of his. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew he liked it. No one had ever taught him about his body as a Pup, he learned from his comrades that sex was for breeding, though. He knew about the breeders, he knew that breeding was between a man and a woman, but he didn't quite know how that worked. Nux didn't want a Capable to be his breeder... she had already been forced into that with Joe. A sense of guilt lay deep in his gut, knowing that his sexual feelings for her may be unfair to her. He didn't want to pressure her or force her into anything, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to see her laugh, watch her eyes crinkle with delight when he made her laugh.

His release was coming soon, he knew. He stroked faster, unsure of what else to do, but moaning louder as he felt the pressure build inside him.

His knees buckled slightly as he came, his body clenching and relaxing as he rode out his orgasm. Brief but euphoric, he watched his cum spurt from his cock, then down the drain. He felt a few remaining shudders rock their way through his body, from his spine down his legs and arms, and released his cock. He smiled, still breathing heavily, his choked moans from before now smooth breaths that cleared his lungs with the help of steam. He stood up straight now, the water splattering against his head, and stayed there, feeling the euphoria slip away down the drain.

When he was ready, he turned off the water and exited, toweling himself off. His cock was flaccid, but he felt the immediacy of his libido inside his gut.

What the hell was that?

He smiled as he exited the bathroom, gathering his dirty clothes. He would clean them tomorrow. He walked towards his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Where was Capable? She should be back by now. The Pups would have been settling into dinner right about now.

He opened the door, appreciating the cool air that settled there.

The sight of his beautiful Capable greeted him. She leaned on the bed, wearing only soft linen shorts. Her breasts accentuated, her arms reached behind her to balance herself.

He dropped his clothes.

She smiled. "You showered," she cooed.

"So did you," Nux noticed her wet hair and the fresh smell of soap on her.

Nux approached her, never leaving her gaze, positioning himself between her spread legs. He leaned into her, placing his hands over hers. He kissed her neck, so soft, so warm.

She ground her body into his, breathing heavily as her body tingled from the kisses. He felt the familiar twitch in his crotch, even so soon after his release.

"I heard you in there," Capable moaned into his ear.

He stopped kissing her. A slight panic rushed over him. Was what he did wrong? Was she upset at him? He looked up at her, their lips almost touching. She kissed his nose.

"You sounded like you were having a good time," Capable mused.

Nux felt his face get hot, looking at her eyes knowing what he had done.

"I'm not sure, what..." Nux was distracted by her shining red hair, her breasts pressing into him, "What that was."

"What did you do?" Capable had already known, but wanted to make sure.

Nux stepped away from her, letting the towel drop from his hips. He gripped his soft cock, watching for a reaction from Capable.

"I just kinda, held it like this, and uh..." he stroked his cock once, then dropped it.

Capable giggled, "Oh Nux..." she moved so that she was sitting on the bed now. Nux followed her, climbing on top of her as she kissed him. He felt his cock kick in response, loving how she felt under him.

"Is it okay?" Nux asked, "To do that?"

Capable kissed his cheek. "Yes, Nux, that's a natural thing. Do War Boys not masturbate?"

Masturbate. So there's a word for it.

"No. We're not taught much about... that sort of thing."

Capable reached out to his face as he settled his hips into hers. Chastity must have been a universal concept for all subjects of Joe's following. She felt his cock twitch more frequently now, responding to her body.

"I can teach you much more than just that, Nux," she mewled, stroking his cheek and feeling the scars there, "even though you seem to be doing a great job teaching yourself." He closed his eyes in response to her touch, smiling.

"I would love that," Nux opened his eyes once more, meeting her loving gaze and leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He felt her tongue touch his bottom lip. He pulled back, unsure if she meant to do that, and broke the kiss.

"It's a different type of kiss, Nux," Capable reassured.

He nodded and began to kiss her again, letting the tip of her tongue run along his lower lip. She enjoyed how his scars felt on her tongue. She probed the opening of his mouth, prompting him to let her in. He enjoyed this new type of kiss, he decided, and parted his lips. She coaxed a response from his own tongue, rubbing against hers and eliciting a small moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning with him. His cock was definitely hard now, no doubt enjoying the new sensation.

Capable broke the kiss. "Did you like that?" she questioned, smiling while knowing the true answer.

Nux gazed at her in true amazement. He nodded lightly, mouth agape, his lips reddened by the stimulation. The whiteness of his scars stood out. He dipped his head immediately to receive another kiss just like the last, pushing harder into her, grinding his bare cock against her shorts. He could feel it, hot and wet, beneath the linen. It excited him even further.

Capable knew she should take this slowly, but a large part of her didn't want to. She wanted to experience all that Nux had to offer, to teach him everything. He was so gentle and sweet, he would obviously make an amazing lover.

She reveled in the thought, enjoying how enthusiastic Nux was with his tongue. She wondered where else he would be so willing and excited to use it. She smiled, despite the current occupation of her lips.

Nux broke the kiss, breathing heavily with Capable. He smiled, obviously ready for something else, something new and shiny and chrome.

Capable reached down to remove her shorts, wiggling them off of her. With Nux's trembling help, they were tossed to the floor. Capable moved so her head was on the pillow, Nux returning and laying next to her, his lips pressed to her neck.

"You will have to be gentle, and careful," Capable rubbed his head gingerly as he placed butterfly kisses against her sensitive skin.

"I know," Nux whispered, "I know."

Capable took in a deep breath, widening her legs, and watching at Nux placed his hand on her inner thigh.

It was going to be an adventure for the both of them, compassion and true love combining in new experiences for them both. She had only dreamed of having a lover as sensitive and receptive as Nux. Gone were the days of rough breeding, forever. She sighed, appreciative, ready for the new stage in her life.

Nux practically trembled, his hand shaking even against her skin. Her pussy was so warm, he could feel it even this far away. He didn't know what to do. Does he touch it?

Capable placed her hand over his, starting to showing him what to do, what felt good.

There was much to learn.


	7. Rush (NSFW!)

**So I got my first speeding ticket (LMAO riding to Fury Road... not really, just had to pee...) before writing this so I was pretty flustered. If I made any big mistakes (like before proofreading I wrote how Capable brushed Nux's hair out of his face, haha) just let me know. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Here it is kiddos! Your super-long PWP basically. First time writing smut, I hope it's good enough for all of you to enjoy! I really tried to maintain that virgin-precious-baby innocence Nux possesses, surprisingly difficult in this chapter. Thanks for reading! If you're going to leave a review at all on this story I'd prefer it be this one so I can improve my smutty skills.**

Nux's hand lay over Capable's warmth, shocked and amazed by how alluring it was. He felt her wetness on his fingers, slick and ready. He stared down at his hand, Capable's over it, reveling in the feeling unlike anything he'd ever anticipated or experienced was so opposite of him, so compatable. His mouth lay lax against Capable's shoulder as he lay next to her, remembering the first time they'd met, and how far they had come. Never as a War Boy would he have anticipated this type of intimacy, it never crossed his mind.

Capable's fingers pushed down into Nux's, nestling his own fingers between her folds. His breathing hitched as well as hers. She hadn't been treated gently in her time as a breeder, there was no love to speak of. But now, as she moved his fingers across her, she appreciated his true delicateness, his innocence.

Capable released Nux's hand slowly, allowing him to continue uninstructed. He looked up into Capable's eyes, his piercing blue against her own. She smiled approvingly, containing her slight writhing and favoring heavier breathing instead of moans, knowing that he would explore as much as we was comfortable with.

He ran a finger across her clit unknowingly, causing her eyes to shut and her head to throw back, a hissing catch in her breath. Nux stopped his ministrations, worried he'd done something wrong. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Capable opening her eyes and smiling again, reaching up to grip the back of his neck lovingly.

"It's nice," she confirmed, "don't worry about hurting me. I'll let you know."

Nux nodded, taking note of the spot that had elicited such a response. He ran a finger across her again, settling towards the bottom, noticing that the wetness seemed to come from there. He felt around her, switching his gaze from the pubic mound that he could see and Capable's comforting eyes. Her body was like the tan landscape of the desert, with hills and valleys of sand or skin. The way she nudged her hips into his hand caused her muscles to flex and roll, similar to the ebbing of the dunes themselves. A small dotting of sweat began to arise, Capable very hot with desire. Nux's eyes drifted towards her breasts, noticing her nipples had perked in the same way they had when she first dropped her towel before they showered together. A short smile graced his lips.

"Do you want to see it better?" Capable nudged the hollow where his skull connected to his spine with her thumb.

Nux closed his mouth, only noticing he must have been examining like that, and felt embarrassed. He nodded, though, and shifted his weight onto his arm, rising above Capable now. He threw his leg over her body, positioning himself over her. She looked so beautiful like this, he thought, her red hair splayed across the pillow, her breasts heaving under her excited breath. She rubbed his forearms, strong but lean.

She expected him to move downwards immediately, but he paused to kiss her neck, trailing down to her collarbone and then her breastbone. She noted that he must have learned that from her, just as he learned how to give her a peck on the cheek after she had done it to him. With one arm supporting his weight, he reached up to cup her left breast, squeezing it lightly. He wasn't sure what he expected, but as his fingers created gentle caveats in the canvas of her skin, he knew he loved them. They were so soft, so warm. His thumb toyed with her already perky nipple, sending a shiver through Capable's gut and to her womb. He rolled it between his fingers, enjoying the reaction Capable had; he enjoyed pleasuring her, it was a sweet validation every moan and sharp intake of breath.

Capable reached up and nestled her palm on the back of Nux's head. She guided him softly, he complying, and resting his lips between her breasts feeling the soft patting of her heartbeat. He traced his tongue through the valley her chest created, enjoying the taste of her arousal sweat. She kept pushing his head, Nux not sure what she desired but sending little kisses as she guided his lips over her nipple.

Nux knew they were sensitive, and how she smiled when his hot breath graced them. He gently tongued it, assessing Capable's reaction to see if he was indeed doing what she wanted. She nodded at him, leaning he head back to press her chest up further for him. He captured it in his mouth, his scars rigid and raised against her. His tongue make circles around her nipple, reaching up to cup the breast yet unattended. Capable glowed in his gentleness, his innocence, and his yearning to learn her body, her pleasures. He broke the seal his mouth had created on her skin with a drag of his tongue, moving to her other breast with red lips and heavy lids. His erection was almost painful now, hovering above Capable's body. He wondered how well it would fit inside of her.

Nux licked and kissed his way downwards, tasting the heat that radiated from her belly, her skin. He made his way to her mound, petting the hair there, courser than that which was on her head. It was a darker color than on her head, framing luscious pink folds, slick with excitement. His careful hand placed on her thigh, she opened her legs, one dangling over the edge of the bed. He felt his mouth moisten, licking his cupid's bow with the tip of his tongue, lips pursed.

Nux's hot breath excited Capable as he stared, slightly embarrassed. She had to remember that he was not a brute giving her an examination, making sure her chastity was intact. He was Nux, seeing a new, beautiful thing in the same way he'd learned about trees or showers. He touched her gently, switching his gaze to meet her own, then back on her pussy. He mimicked the actions he'd learned before, now seeing what his fingers touched, arousing him further. She was so beautiful in every way, he thought, his hot breath competing for the heat from her pussy. He prodded her entrance, figuring out where he would hopefully eventually fit.

Capable's eyes widened as he inserted one finger slowly, something she hadn't expected. He was so good at exploring, she mused, so curious. Nux slid out after his finger went to the second knuckle, mesmerized at how warm she was, how her muscles had closed around his finger, and how her wetness shined his skin. He looked up at Capable, gently inserting his digit again, this time up to his third knuckle. Capable made knowing eye contact, then rested her head on the pillow again, letting Nux test what he felt was right.

He curled his finger upwards, feeling the walls of her pussy, so textured. He noticed Capable's reaction to his insertion, and, anxious to see her wetness on his finger again, pulled his finger out to the first knuckle, and imbedded it deep within her again. Capable moaned, she'd never had a man's finger inside of her for any reason other than degrading inspection. This was sensual, gratifying in every way. Capable had another plan, though, but wasn't entirely sure how to introduce it.

"Nux," she breathed between his pumps, causing him to stop and look up at her. A thin rim of white wetness had accumulated around his finger.

Before she could say anything more, Nux licked the whiteness, then sucked on his finger, closing his eyes. Capable witnessed slack-jawed as his own breathing trembled, removing his digit and then licking his lips. She hadn't expected him to be so ready to do that, most men viewing such an act as beneath them. He opened his eyes to meet her shocked gaze. Where had he learned to do that?

"You taste good." Nux assured. "So real."

She had seemed like a dream sometimes, a gift from Valhalla as he ascended after a valiant, sacrificial death. But she was real, she tasted real, she felt real. Surreal, almost, he thought, to have such a woman here before him, allowing him to taste her.

He bent down to run his tongue along her slit, Capable almost not believing what she felt. He was so warm, his tongue velvet, his breath gentle and excited.

"Ah, Nux..." she moaned, gripping the back of his head, opening her legs further to grant him more access.

Nux remembered the kiss she gave him, the new kind that he liked so desperately, and mimicked the movements his tongue had made against hers. He closed his lips around her pussy, exploring her folds with his tongue, his nose buried in her hair. He remembered the spot that she liked the most, carefully making his way up from her entrance to flick the nub there. She rolled her hips upwards, Nux pressed harder into her wetness now. He rolled the nub around his tongue, sucking it, basking in the moans and trembling of her muscles. He breathed hot when he released the seal, catching air, tonguing the length of her once more.

"Nux, please..." she begged, both hands on his head, not holding him there but enjoying the almost feverish heat that gleamed from it.

"What do you need?" Nux mewled into her pussy, not continuing until Capable spoke again.

"Don't stop until I say so," Capable nearly commanded, desperation in her voice, a deep need focused in her wound winding its way through her words.

Nux grinned, knowing he'd done well. He continued his alleviation, every moan she exuded sending a thorough jolt down his spine into his cock, rubbing against the bedsheets underneath his torso. He wanted to release in the same way he'd done in the shower, he needed to, very soon.

Capable's breathing got more irregular and her moans more breathy as she approached her own orgasm. It shook her limbs, sending itching imbalance from her womb to her toes, curled tightly. She had never been pleased like this by another man, her own masturbation halted once Joe implemented the damned chastity belts. The pressure built with each lap of his tongue, each circle his tongue made, each hot breath he caught. She called out in one long, final moan as she came, a smile gracing her open mouth.

"Stop!" she pointed her release with a poignant yet kind command, which Nux obeyed. "Stop... please...Nux..." He looked at her, breathless, his chest heaving, his lips and chin slick with her wetness. She had tasted to sweet as she came. Nuc didn't quite understand, she hadn't released any extra liquid like he had in the shower, but he assumed she had experienced the same wonderful release. He was proud to provide it for her. Capable released his head, her arms falling to the bed in post-orgasm euphoria, the sweat on her brow trailing to combine with the light dotting on her chest. She smiled up into the ceiling, feeling too lethargic and glowing to meet Nux's wide, blue gaze.

Nux sat up now, his cock brushing against the soft bedsheets, provided much needed stimulation. Capable opened her eyes, laughing a breathy giggle. She didn't think she'd ever experience something like that, especially with someone like Nux.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked as he lay next to her, needing to breathe as well.

"You showed me how to kiss," he started to wipe the wetness from his face, "so I kissed you."

She smiled, the heady burning returning to her belly after seeing Nux's kind face so blushed and hot.

"Do you want to try something else new? Something uh, 'chrome'?" She joked, well received by  
Nux who chuckled bemusedly.

"I don't think it can get much more chrome than that," his voice raspy, needy.

She sat up, a new wave of wetness rushing through her, new excitement. Nux followed her, curious about what was next. He wanted to learn everything, be everything for her. To see her like that again, sprawled out on the bed, satisfied with him.

Capable maintained eye contact while she reached down and laid a single finger on Nux's dick, causing his torso to clench. Stimulation, much needed on his engorged cock, finally there, giving a taste to his body what was to come.

Nux was on his knees, his torso upright, when Capable approached him in the same position. She nestled her lips into the crook between his collar bone and his neck, breathing fire.

"I can kiss you too," Capable whispered, the sensation sending ripples of fire through his body.

She bent down, skimming her lips over the scars on his chest, feeling their roughness and surprising intricacy. Nux liked the way her hair dangled past her shoulders as she bent further down, her ass rounding. Nux enjoyed the view, this angle was very flattering on her curves. He rested his hand on the jut of her hip, admiring her back muscles and the way her lips fluttered over his skin.

She kissed the tip of his dick, as sensitive as it was. Nux leaned into it, a hearty breath following. She wrapped her hand around the shaft, the pressure so glorious and new. He'd discovered masturbation only that day, the only thing keeping him from cumming that instant. Capable began to stroke his cock, a feeling far better than when he had done it himself. Her hand was much more delicate, more feminine. He licked his cupid's bow, his brows furrowing, his hand on her hip squeezing.

She took him into her mouth, a warm paradise where Nux shuddered under the sudden stimulation. Capable had done this before, not as gently and not certainly from her choice, but she would know when Nux had had enough. She would toe the line.

Nux moaned, his knees feeling weak the more she continued to pump him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, flicked over his head, tongued the sensitive strip of skin that connected his head to his shaft. His breathy moans trembling, he reached to entwine his fingers into her bright, red hair. A goddess. He did not hold her, only stroked her head, her soft hair, as she pleasured him in a way he'd never considered before.

Nux felt the same tugging on his balls that he felt in the shower, an extra heavy hitch marking his readiness. Capable ran her tongue of his shaft now, releasing her lips from it, and finally releasing it entirely. She didn't want him to cum yet, not like this. She wanted more, and she knew Nux did as well.

"Capable..." he stared down at her as she now bent up to smile at him. He moved his hand from her hair to her face, stroking her cheek, smiling in return. He felt cold now, having taken advantage of the warmth of her mouth. She rose to meet his lips, though he still breathed out of his nose out of necessity. She could tell he'd be reaching his limit soon, learning too much, learning everything.

"Relax," she comforted, feeling his hand rest on her ass now, "I need to know that you're ready."

"Ready..." the word rolled off of Nux's lips. Suddenly he knew what she was alluding to, what he'd been anticipating. Was it really going to happen? A tang of guilt nabbed him in his gut, causing his euphoric expression to change into one of concern.

Capable was confused. "What's the matter? Do you not want to go farther?"

"I..." Nux stared down at his cock, so close to her pussy, so ready to be inside, "I... don't want to breed you."

Capable flinched internally at the word "breed", the source of her identity since she had been identified as a healthy female.

"You're not breeding me." Capable reached around to place her hand on the small of Nux's back, her hands clammy and his skin too hot. "This is different. There is a difference between what we have, and what I was. I promise."

Nux felt comforted. He didn't want to hurt her, to have her hate him like she hated Immortan Joe. She ran her hand up his back, staying on his shoulder.

"I am ready." Capable breathed. "I am not your breeder. You do not own me. I am sharing with you, and you are sharing with me."

Nux nodded, understanding. Breeding was much more than the physical act of sexual dominance, it was the complete ownership of another human, chaining them to a life of sexual depravity in any form. It was humiliating, degrading. They were not breeding, they did not shackle, instead, they flourished.

"Do you want to try?" Capable said, confident that Nux had made up his mind.

"I'd like to, yeah," he rattled. Was this really happening?

"If you're not comfortable we can always try another way," Capable comforted, leaning down on the bed. Nux climbed over her, their foreheads touching.

"You'll have to help me," Nux confided. Capable already knew that.

He parted from her body, his arms raising him above her, positioned between her parted legs. His cock was so hot, it felt like bursting. Capable's mouth had only accentuated that.

"When you feel like you're going to cum, you need to pull out," she told him, eye contact maintained.

"Cum?" Nux questioned, grinning. What a funny word. Cum.

"That big release you feel, when that white... stuff came out." she explained, displeased at her lack of a better word. "Did you do that in the shower?"

Nux nodded, still sheepish about it.

"That. When you feel that, before you cum, pull out."

Nux understood. He looked down, holding his dick at the base. Capable raised her hips, making it easier for Nux to position himself. He slid the tip inside, a short grunt accompanying, and made sure Capable was looking at him before continuing. He drove his hips inward, his dick burying deep inside of her, feeling every indentation and every texture of Capable's pussy. She winced, a slight pain from the first thrust, but it rushed through her and morphed into a pleasurable wave, making its way to her belly. Nux held himself up by his arms, bending his head to kiss Capable in that special way he liked so much. He was amused at how he fit inside of her, watching it go in and out like a child would with a toy. A small smile remained on his lips, his mouth wet.

Capable yearned to feel him more, deeper, faster. Nux seemed to pick up on it, dragging his hips outward and then back in again, his balls resting against her. She cried out softly, he had hit a certain spot as her hips were raised, sending an extra jolt of pleasure through her, feeling his cock squeezed by her pussy.

He did this again, and again, and now faster. He grunted with each thrust, doing remarkably well for someone who had never been introduced to sex before this. He was amazed at how tight it was, so warm and wet and soft. It was a dream, he concluded, no wonder so many men had sought after this. But would it really be so enjoyable with Capable wasn't enjoying herself as well?

He rocked into her, his muscles straining to keep him up. He was objectively exhausted after such a long day of new discovery, able to continue fueled only by Capable's moans and her legs wrapped around him.

"Glory be..." he growled, fucking her now, fast and thorough. Capable had never had this level of pleasure while getting fucked, only the taste of blood or filth in her mouth. She tried to banish these thoughts from her head, successful for the most part, especially with Nux's heavy breathing and lanky physique over hers. She felt her own approaching orgasm once again, never before considering that she could cum from penetration. How wrong she was, blissfully, wonderfully wrong.

As she moaned louder, indicating her climax, Nux felt her walls tighten and tremble, causing him to get closer to the edge. He grit his teeth, his eyes closed for a short moment before he opened them to witness his beautiful Capable beneath him. He leaned on one arm only now, the other arm cupping Capable's breast, breathing harder with every thrust. Sweat dripped from his brow, his back, he was so hot, so hot.

He listened to Capable. At the peak of his need for release, with a single heave to separate his body from Capable's, he pulled out and couldn't hold it any longer. He came on her torso, some getting caught in her hair, some reaching so far as her breasts. Capable sighed with delighted relief, she had cum twice, she was so tired, so tired.

Nux practically flopped beside her, his arm muscles finally giving out and his legs too jelly-like to support him. He yearned to look at her, with his cum on her, pushing himself up to witness Capable beginning to clean herself off with the shorts discarded on the floor. He slammed his head into the pillow, so cool against his feverish skin.

"So- sorry," he squeaked out, not able to read Capable's facial expression too well. She generally erred on the side of stoicism, but he wasn't sure if she was displeased or just as exhausted as he.

She looked at him, just finishing up. "Why? You did amazingly," she beamed now, "so amazingly, Nux."

Nux beamed in return, almost laughing from the relief on his shoulders. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her, he wanted to share, just like she said. And he did.

"Was that as 'chrome' as you thought it'd be?" she jested. She was out of breath.

Nux let out only a burst of air, amused. "So shiny, so chrome," he said distantly, "Glory be..."

Capable threw the shorts on the floor once more, something to worry about later. Neither of them made a move to gather the blankets, it was far too hot for that. Both of their bodies sticky with sweat and the smell of sex, clinging to each other, feeling their breaths calm and their hearts slow. It was blissful, quiet, no more words needed or looks exchanged. They lay in the afterglow of orgasm, exhaustion, and... something more.

Nux was the first to move, his muscles recalled to life after being drained. He turned on his side, meeting Capable's face and left a tender kiss on her nose. Capable looked at him, so precious to her. So much was learned that night, so much was experienced and felt.

Nux admitted to himself that for the first time in his life he'd felt something more than he was able to put to words, something powerful, he knew. He breathed in to say something, anything that expressed his feelings. Whether it was his lack of childhood emotional stability to blame or the cloudiness of his brain after too much stimulation, he couldn't find any sufficient words. He let the breath go.

"I love you."

Nux's eyes widened. There they was, those words. His feelings, put together by Capable for him, sharing the same ones. She stared, waiting for a response and feeling slight anxiety over the silence that overtook Nux as he contemplated how to respond.

"I love you too," the jittery words full of heart, his voice cracking with the intense emotion he felt.

He really did, he mused, the thought bringing that childlike smile back to his face. He really did. Never had he before, but now he most definitely did.

They both smiled and kissed, both knowing that they needed to sleep soon if they were to function at all the next day.

With the sun fully set, the desert air cerulean, the silence comfortable and bodies cool enough for blankets, Nux and Capable fell asleep, anxious to see what tomorrow would bring.


	8. A Possibility

**Hey! So I'm glad so many of you like this story! You've all inspired me to keep going with this story in a way I hadn't intended. Thanks for reading, following, and faving. You're all beautiful little cinnamon rolls.**

The next morning, Nux and Capable woke to an incessant rapping on their door. Nux groaned, rolling his body towards the door. Capable lay next to him, not awoken quite yet. He was careful to avoid waking her as he begrudgingly rolled out of the bed.

The knocking was repeated. He didn't want to wake Capable by announcing his presence, so he scrambled to find pants, or something to cover him at least. He found the linen pajama pants in a drawer, quickly shuffled them on, and opened the door.

"Nux!" The Dag greeted him. He didn't expect to see her there. Nonetheless, he smiled.

"Good morn-" he started.

"Look at this!" The Dag excitedly held up a basket to his nose. The airy nature of her voice still present, but channeled. He jutted back, raising his hands and holding the basket himself. Inside were red, strangely shaped things, smelling sweet and like sunshine. He looked at her, confused but appreciative.

"What are these?" he plucked one out by the green stem, examining it. It had black dots all over, its flesh plump.

"Strawberries!" the Dag exclaimed excitedly. She smiled so wide, it was uncharacteristic. "The first batch grew in this morning for harvest. We have fruit, Nux!"

Nux liked the way strawberries looked. "That's great," he encouraged. He handed the basket back to her.

"Don't you want to try one?" she held one out for him, her own linen clothes stained red from the harvest.

He took the strawberry from her, curious, and bit into it. It was sweet, soft, and warm. He smiled, swallowing, and taking another bite, said, "this is amazing, Dag, I've never had anything like it."

"We're growing blueberries and raspberries, too," she beamed, "the soil is getting richer with the compost. We're going to have trees, too, for apples and cherries..." she trailed off, only now noticing how freshly woken Nux was.

"I'm sorry for waking you, it's just um..." her smile relaxed, "is Capable there?"

"She's uh..." Nux turned towards Capable, who was still asleep. And naked.

The Dag didn't seem to want to wait, her bubbly humming rushing past him as she pushed into the room. He didn't try to stop her, though he knew he should.

The Dag stopped short of Capable, who rocked towards her. The blanket covered her breasts, but it was obvious she had nothing on. The Dag lowered the basket onto the table next to her, looking at Nux.

She caught on to what had happened, maintaining her gaze with Nux, who felt his face turn hot. The Dag was slightly air-headed, but she knew what went on.

The Dag smiled, even as Nux broke the eye contact. Capable shifted in the bed, groaning lightly. The Dag perched next to her, wobbling the bed, forcing Capable out of sleep.

"Capable! Capable," The Dag nudged her, who now raised her head, lids heavy and hair messy, "Look."

Capable raised her head further, one hand supporting the sheet that covered her and the other holding her weight. The Dag introduced the basket. Capable gasped and smiled, taking one from the basket and bit into it.

"Strawberries..." she sighed. "Dag, you finally grew some fruit."

Even in her groggy state, she was the most beautiful thing that Nux had ever seen. Her happiness radiated from her, humbling him. She looked up at him as she enjoyed the strawberry, smiling.

"They're your favorite, I know," Dag picked up the basket. "So I grew them first."

"Thank you, Dag," Capable finished her strawberry, holding one arm out to embrace her Sister. "That means a lot to me."

They shared a moment before The Dag stood up. "I um... I'll give you your privacy now," seemingly just now noticing she had slightly invaded their comfortable morning.

Nux wished her well her again as she stepped out, anxious to show the rest of the girls and Furiosa her harvest.

Nux turned back towards Capable, who let the blanket drop, her lips red from the strawberry. He climbed back into bed with her, his pants rubbing against her bare skin that he loved so dearly. He ran his hand through her hair, a kiss shared that tasted like strawberries. He liked these "strawberries", he hoped there would be more. He didn't know what a cherry was, or a raspberry, but those sounded nice too.

"Good morning," he cooed, the warmth of her body comforting compared to the cooler air around him.

Capable smiled. "Good morning."

The two got out of bed, Nux knowing that he had work to do as well as Capable. Nux donned his black pants, Capable a linen dress that kept her cool in the desert sun. There would be time for more cuddles and reading later, but for now, the Citadel needed them.

* * *

Nux pressed his heel into the gas pedal, hearing the V8 roar underneath him. The car, pieced together from old, broken parts, was suspended above the rest of the boys, the tires whirring as Nux tested the throttle and acceleration. This would be a great car; it was fast, it was powerful, and the engines could withstand heat and sand. The cage surrounding it would prevent any more unnecessary deaths.

At the sound of the revving engine, the Boys cheered, proud of their work. More and more of them abandoned their paint every day, showing solidarity with Furiosa's regimen and, more potently, Nux.

After the test, Nux climbed down, his boots clanking against the rock floor. The engine was hot, he was hot, but excited for more work. The boys patted his back, friends he had now revered him. He was proud.

"Nux!" a female voice called his name from his left, the entrance. He looked up, the other Boys turning their heads towards him. He saw a frantic-looking Remedy, holding a box covered by a white cloth. He came to her, examining the box fruitlessly.

"Can you come with me?" she asked, her voice hurried.

Nux nodded. He turned his back to her and addressed the Boys still looking at him, "Pointer! You're in charge until I get back. Test the acceleration on the new Speedsters."

Pointer held his fist up from the crowd in understanding before Nux left with Remedy.

She guided him to her medical tent, a small space on the dusty desert plains just outside the Citadel. This was where she cared for the Wretched, not the personnel. Why take him here? She set the box down on a table.

"Take a look at this," she guided him over to a gray cloth covering what looked to be a body. She lifted the sheet to reveal a human indeed, his head wrapped with gauze save for his mouth. A tube went down his throat. The man had many tumors, like Nux's, lining his throat and collarbone. Nux reeled inside. Was that his fate?

"How does he look?" she grinned, her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Um..." Nux swallowed. He cringed imagining how his windpipe felt with just two tumors, not as many as this man had.

"What if I told you that just three weeks ago, he had more than this?" she prodded the tumors closest to her, hot and full.

"More?" Nux said in disbelief. How could he even fit them?

"They were in his armpits, too," she lifted his arm to reveal completely smooth skin. "They're localized around lymph nodes. I believe this man has something similar to you, Nux. Your samples and his matched up almost completely."

Nux looked at the man again, face wrapped, breathing slowly. "Why's his face like that?"

"Oh, um," she fumbled with the gauze there, "it's to keep the radiation away from more sensitive skin."

"Radiation? Isn't that what caused this...?" he fingered his own Larry and Barry, knowing that there were more inside.

"Yes, but with localized radiation, we can treat it. It's hard to explain, you'll have to trust me," she assured. "I would treat you in the hightower, but I just wanted you to see. Trust me, in three weeks his recovery is almost unheard of. Who knows what's going on inside of him, too."

Recovery. Nux's heartbeat quickened. He'd never considered the possibility, even, his fate sealed as a half-life War Boy. His new identity had hope, had the ability to give him more time with Capable, his friends.

"When can I start?" he was eager. He looked at her, the man's chest rising and falling in his unconscious state.

"That's what I wanted to discuss, but I wanted you to see him first," she covered him back up.

The sheet kept him cool. "We should meet in the hightower medical center. It'll be easier to explain."

"Can Capable come?" Nux followed the woman's movements as she gathered the box she had before, a book, and a pen.

She looked at him, concerned. "She might not like what she hears."

Nux was confused. "But... it's treatment. I'll be getting better," he followed her out of the tent and into the desert sun again.

"It is chiefly painful," she said to him without looking at him. "You're going to need some very advanced treatment. You saw him, I sedated him to spare him the misery. I'd do the same for you, if that's what you wanted."

Soon they reached the hightower, ascending to the small medical wing where Immortan Joe had received his own treatment. Guards and watchmen were treated here as well. Remedy sat the box on a chilled table, the books on the bed. Nux decided against Capable's accompaniment; he wanted to tell her when the plan was totally green-lit.

"I have very good news, though," Remedy lifted the lid on the box. Inside were ten bags of blood, sealed and ready to go. "These will start the beginning of your treatment, if you decide to go through with it. You've had lots of ready donors, very brave boys to endure the pain of having bone marrow extracted."

"Bone marrow?"

"It's the stuff inside your bones."

"There's stuff inside my bones?"

Remedy shot a look at him. This would be hard to explain.

"We'll get to what matters," she said. "It's an old combination of techniques, used back in the before times. We'll start with chemotherapy, a painful procedure that will hopefully wipe out the tumors inside you. Then, if we need to, we can pinpoint areas with radiotherapy. We don't have many painkillers, and no steroids, but it might work if we have enough time. You need a bone marrow transplant, which I've collected for you there. If you want to get better, I'm afraid this is the only way."

Nux looked to the ground. He wanted to be better so badly, but was scared of the treatment she offered.

"Can... can I talk to Capable about it?" he muttered. Remedy smiled.

"Of course," she adjusted the chill on the box. "Let me know as soon as you can. These donations won't last very long."

Nux thanked Remedy, still whirring at the possibility of getting better. No longer a half-life, he mused, he could do so much more, learn so much more with Capable. He rushed to the staircase right away, anxious to share the news with Capable. She'd be with the Pups right now, though, and he need to hurry.

* * *

"Capable," Nux called calmly from the door, opposite of the way his heart pounded in his chest.

She looked over, bare Pups following her eyes. "Dignitary Nux!" they called, proud and confused, not sure how else to approach him.

"Stay here," she instructed the children as she rose, seeing the urgency in Nux's face. They reluctantly stayed, leaning over to steal last glances at Nux.

Capable closed the door behind them, knowing she shouldn't leave them unattended but trusted them nonetheless. "What happened?"

"Remedy gave me news," he said with a smile. "Good news."

Capable smiled with him, excited. "What is it? Are you going to be okay?"

"She found a way to heal me, at least, well, a way to try to heal me. She said something about um, blood and stuff inside our bodes, and uh, radiation but I can't really explain it," he was embarrassed, wishing Remedy had come along. Capable looked at him with confused eyes.

"That's amazing, Nux," she pulled him in for a hug. "We have to talk about this later. They'll get up to trouble in there. I'll come to the room early, though, at seven, okay?" She broke the hug.

Nux nodded, understanding. As she returned to the Pups, he turned his back and began to head back towards the exit, to tell Remedy of the situation.

"Wait, Nux!" Capable had opened the door, calling out. The Pups lined the space of the door under her arm. Nux turned to see her.

"They want to read a story with you," she continued, the Pups looking hopeful.

Nux smiled, approaching the door. "I'd love to."

The Pups cheered and chatted, a few "so chrome" and "shiny" cheers dotting their conversations, behind Capable as they moved to their reading spot. Capable greeted him through the door, closing it behind them, and seated Nux before she began to read.


	9. Rough and Tumble

"Pod, group of twelve," a watchman called from the observation deck. "They've got good rigs. Big guns."

Furiosa joined the watchman. She looked through her binoculars at the group of vehicles kicking up dust many miles away, speeding right towards the Citadel.

"Arm the defenders, send a few reachers out," she commanded diplomatically.

The watchman sent the command down the line, each department now preparing for a pod of twelve heavily armed, fast, potentially murderous rigs.

The news reached the repair and build department, and finally Nux's ears.

"Make sure all the reachers gotta cage on!" he called. The War Boys scuttled around, the assigned boys grabbing their wheels and headed towards the three reachers currently being lowered to the defense dock. "Pointer! Poin- Where is Pointer?!"

"He's fallen ill real bad, Dignitary!" a voice called to him. He looked down to see Wrap, Pointer's second mate.

"Who replaces him?" Nux shouted over the commotion of his Boys.

"We don't know, Nux," a more informal label appreciated by Nux. "We don't think there is one."

Not a backup? There was always a backup. How could there be no backup for Poin-

Nux swallowed.

"Grab Pointer's wheel and attach it to Reacher two," he commanded, climbing down from the rocky ledge where he watched over the boys. He rushed through the crowd of boys, another reacher being lowered. They armed the defenders as well, just in case. They were always armed and fully loaded, ready to die.

Nux met with Wrap before the wheel could be connected to the reacher. Nux grabbed the wheel from the confused War Boy.

"Where's the backup?"

"I _am_ Pointer's backup," Nux affirmed. Wrap stared incredulously.

"You can't," Wrap insisted. "You've got more here than any of us do. We can find someone el-"

"I've been itching for some good action," Nux grinned. He knew Wrap was right, Nux had more of a future than any of them. But he was the backup, he needed to go.

Nux clicked the wheel into place, its barbed-wire center giving way to the attachment. The four reachers were lined up, defenders behind them, and just in case, War Kats behind them. All heavily armed, the reachers the most protected in way of a cage, and antsy to fight.

Furiosa called from the stone ledge. "All on?"

The War Boys seated in the rigs, including Nux, reached their heads and hands through the windows, cheering, shouting.

Furiosa caught eyes with Nux. She furrowed her strong brow, tilting her head.

Nux only nodded.

Furiosa felt her gut tighten. The mission was now riskier. Why had he decided to do that? What would they do, what would Capable do, without Nux? Nux was the only one in the Citadel with such a strong knowledge of the vehicles. He knew every kill-switch, every engine, every wheel. She didn't try to stop him, only bowing her head in respect.

The engines roared as the defense gate opened. They were headed north, a straight shot, towards the pod. Nux held his hand up for all the boys to see. He was still their leader, no matter what wheel he was behind. They knew the plan, they knew the route. All they needed was someone to tell them when.

Nux's fingers counted down from five, slamming his fist down after "one", and the vehicles strode to life. Already kicking up dust, the powerful vehicles rode beautifully. Nux called out triumphantly. His machines were going to be in a battle.

As the reachers approached the pod, now in sight on the horizon, the defenders and War Kats fell back. The reachers, small in size but powerful, would make the first contact. If the pod didn't back down, the defenders would move in.

Nux examined the rigs. They were big but slow, a sign of shoddy craftsmanship. An easy target, he mused. There were twelve of them indeed, the largest of them leading the way for the other eleven. They were a stone green, an unknown origin. Every city had a color for their vehicles for easy identification. The Citadel had black vehicles, every scrap on metal painted to match. No city had green. Who were these people?

Suddenly, the largest rig sent up three flairs in succession. They popped white, stagnant against the blue sky. Nux was confused.

Surrender flairs?

It must have been a mistake, the vehicles showed no intention of slowing. A trick. He looked up to meet the eyes of Wrap, who had armed the small machine gun on top of the reacher. He was looking for orders, obviously as much as everyone else.

Nux nodded. "Stay on course!"

Wrap sent the message down the line, the reachers accelerating. The leader rig very close now, Wrap sent a rattle of warning shots to the hull of the rig. The rig remained moving, not slowing. Wrap fired three more.

The two other reachers indeed reached around the pod, surrounding it from all sides. There was no one visible inside the rigs, the windows tinted dark.

One vehicle exploded, unseen by Nux, but he knew it must have been necessary.

"Here we go," he grinned. Wrap fired into the windows of the largest rig, breaking them. A hand reached out of the rig, making a fist, and shook three times.

The smaller rig beside the leader fired at Nux's reacher. Wrap gripped the sides of the vehicle and Nux writhed out of the way, the tires swerving. Nux laughed heartily. It had been too long.

He accelerated towards the second rig, another explosion dotting the horizon. The reachers were fast, faster than anything this pod had. The defenders and War Kats joined them. Nux scanned for any markings, any indication of who these vehicles belonged to. There were none.

Another clip of bullets rang into Nux's vehicle. They were after his tires. Defensive tactics?

Wrap shot at the offending vehicle, busting their own tires out, sending it reeling into the truck behind them to tumble into the horizon.

Nux turned suddenly, now facing the smaller rig behind the leader. Wrap decimated it, the defenses on the vehicle abysmal. Why would they send out a vehicle with no guns?

More explosions broke the horizon, the largest rig now the only remainder. The reachers circled it, while the defenders sent more bullets into its steely frame. Out of the corner of Nux's eye, he saw a larger vehicle approach, and before he could do anything to prevent it, Nux's reacher was flipped over, the force of the large vehicle ramming into it too much to handle.

Nux grit his teeth as his reacher tumbled into the dust. He worried about Wrap, but kept his hands gripped on the steering wheel. Nux felt his head hit something heavy, and felt his face and hands tingle. The reacher came to a stop, the cage dragging along the sand. The hums and gunshots faded into the distance. Wrap peered out from the protecting back hull, ensuring no one was aiming at them.

"Nux?!" Wrap called out, climbing towards the front of the car. He disengaged the cage, planting his feet in the sand and pulling it off. Nux's head hung weakly in the drivers' seat.

"Oh, glory be..." Wrap reached out to pull Nux from the seat, laying him out on the sand. He has unconscious, but breathing. Wraps slapped him, punched his sides. No reaction. Panicked, he wet his mouth, and spat on Nux's face, usually the greatest sign of disrespect now a lifesaving maneuver.

Nux shook his head slowly, coming to. He was bloody, his head had knocked against the cage too much. He opened his eyes and saw Wrap, hovering above him, now wiping his face frantically.

"Catch up..." Nux stuttered out. "We have to..."

"I'll drive, mate."

Wrap gripped the now cage-less reacher, flipping it over with ease. The vehicle was made to be light, to take a beating. Wrap picked Nux up and placed him in the back safety hull, taking the wheel and igniting the engine.

They sped towards the enemy rig at top speed. It would catch up, the rig was so slow. Nux had come to while handling the bumps that laying down in a pursuit vehicle granted him. He was groggy, his eyes and head hurt, his throat hurt. Larry and Barry hurt. He was hot.

Wrap's reacher caught up quickly, pursuing the rest of his pod. The other boys cheered, seeing Nux begin to support himself in the back of the hull to look up.

Suddenly, a person began climbing out of the passenger window. All guns were pointed at him, until he raised his hands above his head.

He called something out, no one could hear. Again, finally, the rig sent up three flairs. They had definitely surrendered.

The defenders lined the front of the rig as it began to slow down, the momentum losing quickly due to the vehicle's weight. He man remained perched on top of the cab of the rig, hands raised. Finally the rig came to a stop and halted its extremely loud engine. Wraps sped in front of the defenders, front and center.

"Who are you?" Nux raised his upper body from the roof of his reacher. He was wobbly, groggy, and probably should transfer his diplomatic duties so he could rest. But the thought bothered him.

The man looked down at him, shaking and crying. He was obviously shaken. The boys looked to each other confusedly after there was no response.

A second body exited the driver's side. All guns aimed at the driver now, he also raised his hands. They were both darker skinned. They were white garb over their entire bodies, hands wrapped. The men climbed to the top of the cab, grabbing hands. Where they planning a suicidal blow-up? A final stretch to Valhalla?

"Who are you?" Nux repeated, louder, his voice cracking. The men looked at him, no words exchanged. They maintained eye contact with Nux as they reached their arms back down into the cab, one hand showing they meant no harm. Nux was still apprehensive.

Two slim arms gripped the men's, their bodies hauling themselves out of the cab. Women. Naked, tanned women, with dark hair and dark eyes. Nux motioned to lower the artillery, his eyes wide.

The women looked down at him, trying to cover themselves. One of them called out something, it sounded like gibberish. The others nodded in agreement though, indicating that she was speaking another language.

"Do you know English?" Nux called.

They didn't respond, only looked at each other. Nux pulled his full body out of the rig, standing up to place his foot on the bumper of theirs. Though his legs and back pained him, he climbed aboard, the women chattering, afraid. The men reached down to help him climb to them, Nux accepting, and meeting them face to face.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly now, for the final time. His breath was ragged, his chest heaving with too much pressure. The Boys down below had exited their vehicles as well.

The women only touched him, his face, his shoulder. He looked at them, their brown eyes big, their brown hair in braids. They looked astonishingly similar, especially as they stared at him like that.

One man snapped a word tightly, the women dropping their hands at the apparent command. They still gazed at him, now at Larry and Barry. They exchanged curious words.

Nux wasn't sure how to communicate to the men. The taller man, however, attempted to communicate with his hands.

The made sure Nux knew he meant no harm, then touched his fingers to Larry and Barry. Nux looked on confusedly. What...

"Help," the man sounded out after some babbling. He pointed towards the girls, now huddled together to cover themselves.

"Help," Nux confirmed. They wanted help. He nodded. "We can try to help."

With the nodding, the men started to gather the girls. They clung to the men, their emaciated bodies limp in their arms as they carried them.

Nux stood to address the Boys. "They claim they need help. They are unarmed. Get them back to the Citadel!"

Their engines roared to life. Nux helped the men and women into the defenders, more space for them to sit.

Wraps lead them as they returned to the Citadel, Nux in back, cursing his tiredness and his pain.

* * *

"We can't understand a word of what they're saying," Remedy confessed to Furiosa, referring to her small medical team that had helped her. "We assume it's Spanish, but we haven't heard of any Spanish survivors."

"How would they have gotten here?" Furiosa approached the now dressed girls, obviously a pair of twins. A healthy pair of female twins. Quite rare.

"The oceans are dried up now, salt replacing them," Remedy added as she skimmed a chart, flipping through pages. "Would have been quite a journey though."

"Spanish. These girls are from Spain," Furiosa muttered. "That explains why they were defensive. They didn't want to hurt us, they wanted to hurt whoever attacked them getting here."

Remedy was lost in her own assessment, scanning over the girls. What they needed help with, she couldn't identify. They had no tumors, marks, bumps...

Until Remedy ran her hand over their bellies.

They had many bumps under the skin, not pregnancy. The girls looked worriedly at each other as Remedy pressed her hands deeper into their abdomens.

"Impossible..." she muttered.

"What?" Furiosa prodded.

"They've heard about me," she grinned. "They heard about the treatment. How? They came to us. These girls are dying. How?"

Remedy looked at the girls' eyes now, switching between them. Had the news of her discovery traveled that far? To Spain? Where little to no settlements had existed?

"Can you help them?" Furiosa asked. The men recognized the word "help", and turned their heads towards her.

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded. "I'll need more donations. Let me get a blood type sample going. Bring them up to the Citadel."

Furiosa obliged. The medical center had grown exponentially since her last visit there. There was a greater need for health care. Blood donations had been abundant, exchanging extra water for each pint. They'd invested heavily in new supplies and beds. Remedy was changing the way of life from a tired, sick existence to one of hope.

"They're the universal receiver, AB," Remedy confirmed happily. She set up a blood bag for each of them, starting their treatment. The girls lay next to each other, crying, holding hands. They were getting help at last.

"What are they sick with?" Furiosa asked.

"I assume ovarian cancer," she replied. "In this wasteland, though, who knows. But if they're tumors, hopefully this treatment can help. Poor girls."

Furiosa nodded. She turned to the door, that crisis averted. She met with the bright, scared eyes of Capable.

"Where is-" she began to stutter.

"He's here, come on," Furiosa led her out. Capable was stuffing back tears, her breath heavy, worried.

Furiosa opened the door to reveal Nux, nestled between the linen sheets. He was asleep, his head wrapped in gauze, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Capable rushed to him, gripping his hands as they lay beside him. Furiosa smiled and closed the door behind her as she left.

Capable finally let a tear fall, not wanting Furiosa to see. She wiped it off of her face, inhaling deeply.

Disturbed by her movement, Nux woke from his sleep, completely self imposed. He smiled at her, her eyes focused on his hands as she stroked them. He gripped her fingers, his lids heavy.

She looked to his eyes, a smile gracing her face. "Nux!" she exclaimed. Her expression turned dark, then. "Why'd you go out there? You may not have died out there, but I sure can kill you right now."

Nux chuckled, the bandages on his chest restricting his movement. "I'm the backup."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job," he sat up now.

She stared at him angrily. "Maybe if you cared about me more than your stupid cars..."

He ran cold, he wasn't used to getting scolded. She'd always been so soft and warm, now she spat angry words at him. Though, he was angry that she had said that. What an asinine thing to assume.

"You don't really believe that," Nux said softly.

She looked at him, her breath heavy. "No, I don't. Sorry."

He nodded, it was alright. She was obviously emotional, a mixture of fear and grief.

"I'm fine," Nux said. "I'm going to be fine."

"And what if you weren't? All it takes is a lucky bullet."

"Then I'll be more lucky."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can be."

"And what about your cancer?" her voice broke.

Nux had no words for that. He'd been sleeping, he didn't know of what the girls he rescued were inflicted by. He didn't know that the treatment he would soon receive was gaining traction in the Citadel and beyond, a ray of hope for the diseased and the hurt.

"I don't know," he uttered. "Remedy can help, she said."

"She told me it's not for sure. That you could still die at any time, really, in an attack like the one that morning. Those girls... they're going to get the same treatment as you."

He smiled. He hoped there were enough supplies.

Remedy knocked on the door, opening it slightly. She entered, holding the same box that she'd shown Nux before.

"Remedy and I talked about it," Capable referring to his treatment. "I'd support you through it. Or you could sleep the pain away."

Nux smiled at her, the harshness that surrounded them fading away with Remedy's presence.

Remedy nodded to Nux. "It's up to you now. We need to go quickly and heal your wounds as fast as we can before starting treatment. I can't start until you're healed... it might push us back, taking away precious time."

Nux pursed his lips. He risked himself to keep his place in the Citadel, a position he valued very much. But did he ruin his chances?

"I'll do it," Nux nodded. Capable smiled, hugging her arms. Remedy grinned as well. "But I don't want to sleep."

She hoped she'd have plenty of time.


	10. Flourish

**Thank you all for reading! I'm overwhelmed by the response and support our tiny fandom has bestowed upon me. If you were looking for more smut, don't worry, there's more to come in a different story. I really appreciate all the reviews, favs, and follows and you've all motivated to keep writing. I hope this was everything you'd hoped for in a fluffy fic with our favorite cinnamon roll War Boy. :)**

Nux breathed slowly, his chest fighting him as he breathed in and out, in and out. It was all he could count; there was too much bustle going on around him, so much noise. Someone had left the door open. He was annoyed.

Soon, though, with his eyes closed, he heard the door click closed, gentle. He inhaled deeply now, a pained release shortly after it mixed with a breathy moan. He felt a hand on his forehead, soft, warm, opposite to his clammy skin. He opened his eyes, smiling slightly, a blur of red and tan above him.

"Nux? Are you awake?" Capable muttered softly. She stroked his cheek. He felt his skin tingle there pleasantly, and elsewhere more painfully.

Nux opened his eyes fully now, clearly seeing a furrow-browed Capable. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he rarely slept; the pain was too much. Not that he could speak very well- his throat was painful, dry, no matter how much water he drank.

"I brought you something special again today," she released her hand. Nux missed it. She reached behind her and into a canvas bag, revealing her treasure to him who waited excitedly. She always brought the most wonderful things to him. She read new books to him, showed him drawings of new inventions being made, or let him know how much the garage Boys missed him. He'd had many visitors, Furiosa the second most common, but he didn't look forward to anyone's visits more than Capable's.

She held a small pot in front of his face. His blue eyes focused on it, slowly, his nervous system slowed. It was a plant. He'd seen them before in the greenhouse, also when Dag was so excited to announce a new successful taking. He licked his lips. What made this plant special?

"This is the first flower bush that took," Capable grinned. She spoke so softly, Nux felt her words like the softness of her skin. "It's going to be a rose bush."

Nux didn't know what a 'rose' was, but by Capable's excited expression, he knew they must be beautiful.

She set down the plant, her enthusiasm dimming. "I have some news, too."

Nux inhaled sharply, occasionally his body's reaction to the pain he felt in his gut and throat.

"The Spanish girls you rescued," she looked down at his body under the blankets. "They've died."

Nux's brows furrowed weakly, his jaw clenching. They were getting treated, though. Why had they died?

"They got their treatment too late," Capable continued. "By the time they arrived here, Remedy said their entire reproductive system was covered in tumors."

Nux sighed as best he could. He didn't like the sound of this. If they had died, what did that mean for him? Would treatment work for him? Remedy had mentioned how far along he was in his cancer.

"Remedy says you're doing remarkably well, though. She suspects that the growths on your lungs are all but gone now," Capable smiled again. "Larry and Barry look to be getting smaller, too."

Nux tried to reach up to touch them, his hand shaky and arm weak. He decided against it. He was about half way through his treatment for the day, his weakest point.

"In only three weeks, she said, you've made very promising progress."

Nux smiled the same tired smile he sported before. He wasn't used to being like this; he was used to high octane adrenaline, being in charge... now, he was too tired to even speak.

He'd been embarrassed when some of the War Boys came to visit. He didn't like the idea of them seeing him so weak, soft and squishy. But, as they pressed their foreheads against his, he felt comforted. He was supported, he was loved.

Nothing made him feel more loved than Capable's visits, though. She didn't need to bring new treasures, she just needed to be there. Any moment that she had available, any time she wasn't with the Pups or eating, she was with Nux. When he napped, when he refused to eat (again), when he was forced to eat (again), and when he woke, nearly crying with the pain, she was there. He wouldn't wish for anything different.

For now, Capable cupped Nux's hand that rested on the bed next to him. Nux closed his eyes again, eying the blood bag that hovered above him before he did so. That bag that would lead him to health, with the stuff inside his bones. Remedy had changed the bags every course, trying to detail what any of it meant, but Nux's brain was too foggy to understand.

Nux rolled his head to face Capable, opening his eyes. It was more movement than he'd had in a long time, his neck stiff and painful. She was surprised, smiling to greet his blue with her green.

"I love you," he scratched. It was barely audible, but it was there. Capable smiled, her eyes stinging. It had been the first time he spoke since the start of his treatment, since he stopped whimpering and screaming.

"I love you too, Nux," she pushed back tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. But he noticed the tears lining her waterline, feeling the need to do the same but couldn't.

She squeezed his hand. "You're going to get better," Capable nodded.

Nux closed his eyes again. His lids were heavy, every moment he was awake he felt like he'd just woken up. Her words astonished him, but also comforted him, the prospect now completely real to him. He had shooting pains from his hands, sending a zing to his spine. He jerked when this happened, uncontrollable.

"You should sleep, now," Capable released his hand. She stood. Nux released a pained groan, catching Capable's attention. She looked down to see his usually clear blue eyes cloudy, his forehead wrinkled. He opened his hand against his leg, asking her, "please come back" with his body. She breathed heavier now, complying, sitting back down in the chair next to him, and held his hand. He gripped it weakly, appreciating the pressure she gave his aching skin, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed from his gut, to his chest, to his face, a common pattern when he neared the end of his daily treatment. He cried out, his cries breathy but with weight. Capable reached her other hand up to stoke his head gently, Nux's eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the pain to pass. Remedy had said it hurts because it's killing the growths, and they're not happy about it.

He felt his eyes sting, watering, a rare occurrence now that he'd tried to adapt to the pain he felt. He opened his eyes to meet Capable's, worried, motherly, stressed. A tear fell from his face despite his attempts, only to have to wiped by Capable's feminine hand. It was comforting, feeling the sudden pain die down now, settling only in his gut where it remained.

"You're doing so good, Nux," she murmured into his forehead. She planted soft kisses on his near-lifeless skin there. He needed to eat, but he couldn't bring himself to. Remedy had made him a liquid concoction, Nux not sure what it was, but he would take it though a straw until he felt his stomach reach capacity much too soon.

He was doing good, he thought to himself. He was getting better. But it hurt, it hurt so badly to see Capable come in like she did, so solemn and worried and quiet. He yearned for the days where they romped together on the bed, her hair tickling him, or the days she would read him a book anywhere other than this horrible bed. He wanted to be able to focus on the books, not on his pain, but the cloudiness in his brain was too much. He hated this, he hated how it made him feel, he hated how it took him away from Capable.

But he loved it, too. He was told that the pain would subside after he was done, after he was cured. Remedy never made it clear how long that would be, for she didn't know either. Nux trusted her to make her best judgment. He wanted to be better so badly, to enjoy the world that was being built around him, to help. But he couldn't.

Furiosa had made him feel so brave, taking the pain for a better good. She had said there was nothing more admirable, nothing more deserving of Valhalla than to sacrifice his life like this, to come out on the other side shiny and chrome. Though Nux renounced his beliefs, he was moved deeply by this. The thought kept him going as much as Capable's presence did.

Nux drifted to sleep now, enjoying the feeling of Capable's hand, so warm and so close. It would be his first real sleep in over sixteen hours, somehow undisturbed by the deep pain that resided within him. He'd always believed it was Capable, her fiery hair scaring away the pain, the fevers. He'd never slept better than in her arms, a phenomenon he didn't understand. But he appreciated it.

He needed it.

* * *

Nux stirred to life after not remembering when he had dozed off. His fingers and toes sent their familiar tendrils of pain, the lead in his gut unforgiving. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the figures of those who stood before him come into view. Furiosa, Capable, and Remedy. They stared at him, smiling, Remedy holding papers and Capable a book.

"Nux," Remedy broke the silence to a very confused Nux, "I believe today will be your last day."

Last day? Here? After all this time? How long had it been?

"We never took you though cycles, not really having the technology to do so," Remedy continued. "But your visible tumors have decreased in diameter 98%. We're not sure how much more you can take before vital parts of your body are affected by the chemotherapy. We'd like to take you off and see how you do, and if you need more, you can always come back. We have plenty of donors for you."

Capable and Furiosa beamed behind Remedy, who flipped her papers, then went to the empty blood bag that hung above Nux. She replaced it with another, Nux already feeling the rush that accompanied a new day of treatment.

"You'll have to stay in bed for a few weeks," Capable uttered. "But you can go back to the hightower."

Nux closed his eyes at this. The thought of being back in his own room comforted him. He sighed, grateful.

"After this bag, you'll have successfully run your course of six months," Remedy grinned. "And look at how much you've improved. You might not notice for a while as you recover, but you will."

Furiosa stepped closer now. "Nux, you've always surprised me, you know. From the time on Fury Road... you've really shown your colors. I'm proud of you."

Proud of him? Nux let her words sink in. He was reminded once again of the support he had here, more than anything Joe had to offer. Even the promise of Valhalla was nothing compared to his respect for Furiosa, and his desire to help and please her. She'd taken so much time out of her busy days to visit him, make sure he was alright. He appreciated it. He tried to convey that through his gaze to her, not quite sure if it was effective.

Soon, Remedy and Furiosa left, leaving Nux and Capable. Nux felt the day's treatment take hold of him again as she sat down, tears in her eyes. She said something, the sound of her voice beautiful, but Nux couldn't understand it. He just stared at her. She knew what that meant, and didn't anticipate a response. He was fatigued so badly, she'd taken to just talking about her day, her life, her books. Nux appreciated it, her soft words caressing him more than her hands were able to. She'd left him small kisses on his face, on his scars, traced the scars on his chest, rubbed his arms and his fingers... it did more than anything else to help him feel better.

His last day, he mused. He could go home.

He could go _home_.

* * *

Capable brought Nux his food, hoping that today he felt up to actually eating it instead of toying around with it. She ascended the stone staircase to her bedroom, thinking.

Nux cherished his clear mind now as she strode to him from the door. He could finally see her clearly, admire her hair, her tanned skin. She had gotten stronger from her time in the vault, her muscles toned through her linen dress. He smiled. He was hungry.

He was hungry.

He was surprised, he hadn't been hungry at all since his arrival back at the hightower a week ago. Was he finally getting better?

"It's still strange to see you without your mates," Capable set the food down on a table next to his bed.

He reached up and fingered the smiley tattoos on his neck, no longer raised by Larry and Barry. It was foreign to him too, he didn't remember a time in his life when they weren't there. Now, only smooth skin remained.

Nux almost greedily dug in, Capable very pleased. She'd have to tell Remedy of this development. But for now, she enjoyed watching him so alert. His eyes darted, his hands were quick, his mind curious again.

One more week, and he could walk steadily.

Another, and he ran.

Finally, he was back to his old self, only improved. He felt clearer, less bogged down. The constant pain on his throat and in his gut, on his lungs, was gone. He could breathe clearer, he could run longer, he could suspend himself on engine blocks easier.

His welcome back into the garage was momentous, cheers and praise swallowing him. They'd been uncharacteristically gentle with him, even as they patted his back and gripped the back of his neck, he felt their trepidation. He was a ray of hope for the other sick War Boys, having lived their whole lives without treatment like Nux had. The news that the treatment failed the Spanish girls rocked the Citadel, especially the War Boys, who feared that Nux would fall to the same fate. But now, as he commanded them again, their morale was at an all time high.

* * *

"I'd like to show you something," Capable murmured into his chest. It was morning, they'd woken up after a night of peace. Nux made sure to never take advantage of it. "You have to come with me, though."

Nux agreed, the both of them putting on linen clothes and descending the staircase. Nux behind Capable, they entered the greenhouse, a wispy Dag greeting them. Capable said something to her, then the Dag pointed towards a corner of the greenhouse. She continued watering the greenery in front of her when Capable guided Nux towards the direction of the Dag's finger.

Capable led Nux to a plush bush, a deep green. It was plotted by itself, alone and round.

With Capable's guidance, Nux peered around the bush to see a bright red flower, unfurled and beautiful.

"It's a rose," she explained. "It's your rose."

This must have been the plant she brought Nux during his time in the hospital. He caressed the rose, the petals velvety and gentle against his skin.

"It grew with you," Capable said behind Nux. "The healthier you got, the lusher the bush got." The more red that returned to Nux's face, the more red built within the rose. The more strength that Nux gained, the tougher the rose's petal got, filling with water.

Nux smiled, facing Capable now. His eyes stung. He'd been through more emotions in the last year than he ever had in his whole life. He still didn't know how to handle them as well as everyone else, though.

He just held her, pulling her into his chest. She hugged him back, enjoying the strength behind him now. She'd gotten used to the pained squeezes he would give her hand, weak. Now, he was strong, he was healthy.

He breathed into her hair, kissing it.

As he closed his eyes, a small tear dropped from his nose into her hair, a smile following.

He had done so good.

So good.


End file.
